


From Russia With Love

by katyassexappeal



Category: Drag queen - Fandom, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, katya zamolodchikova - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Katya Zamolodchikova - Freeform, Katya x Reader, RuPaul's Drag Race References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyassexappeal/pseuds/katyassexappeal
Summary: You were a frequent club goer, and since you were a bartender at a local hotspot, working in the club scene had it's advantages. Whether it was getting free drinks, or getting to know performers personally.You had the night off, and decided to attend a drag show to support one of your closest friends at an opposing local club; Danny Noriega (Adore Delano). You had known each other since high school and became close. You had been to drag shows many times, and tonight was no different than any other night, or atleast that's what you thought until Katya took the stage..*References to some of the Queens will both be done in She/He pronouns and by their drag names and boy names*





	1. Read U Wrote U

~Prologue~

It had been the roughest of all nights, the biggest fight yet had unfolded, leaving you with little to no hope about the future.  
The fights between you and Brian had become more frequent, every word that was spoken between the both of you held more venom than the last.  
You rolled over on your unusually empty king sized bed, you rested your hand on the spot where your boyfriend usually laid, sprawled out peacefully beside you.  
You lingered on how beautiful he looked when he slept, his face etched in your memory.. But nowadays, when he slept, his face still held an expression of worry.  
Between the tours, and being seperated, you thought about all the other ways that drove you both to this point.  
Was it the solely the touring? The jealousy? The dissipating level of trust? The thought that you weren't enough for him? Drugs? It was stupid when you already knew it all played a major factor.  
You could feel the anxiousness rise in your chest as you gripped the sheets of his side of the bed, the heaviness in your chest came crashing down like a pile of bricks.  
The sun had began to creep through the window of your West Hollywood apartment as you reluctantly lifted yourself up. The sun greeting you as it shined down into your face, your eyes squinted as you looked around the room; you noticed something was off right away.

The place was missing more than a few things.  
All of Brian's drag and personal items were gone. You quickly jumped out of bed, your heart thumping.  
What the hell happened?  
Your feet hit the cold hardwood floor as you stomped out to the living room, hoping desperately that he had moved into the living room as an act of protest.  
Much like his drag persona Katya, he was prone to doing very peculiar things like this, which was one of the many reasons why you loved him so. But there was no drag hanging from the curtain rod as a makeshift closet. No makeup, heels, nor regular boy shoes piled on top of the coffee table, no Golden Girls re-runs playing on the flat screen, which was a morning ritual for both of you.. And there was no Brian curled up on the sofa in a restful slumber.

The apartment was empty, and your heart sank to the floor, feeling as empty and cold as your home did now.  
You walked over to the door to open it, you knew it was dumb to think he'd be out there, but you just had to be sure, and as expected, there was nothing. Your jaw clenched as you shut it, turning to press your back against the door. You took in a deep breathe, reminding yourself to keep it together. When had he left, in the middle of the night? You sniffed, pinching the bridge of your nose.  
You looked back up to spot a piece of paper on the counter, along with a possession of his you never thought he'd leave behind; it was Cheryl.

Cheryl was the name that he had given his racoon skin cap that he often wore in drag.  
Your wrapped your fingers around her silky fur, bringing it up to your face, you took in the scent of Brian's perfume on it, you looked down at the paper.

"(Y/N),

I never wanted this to be the way it ended, but saying goodbye isn't something either of us were emotionally ready for, we're not ready for any of it. I love you, and I always will. I want so desperately for this to work out, but we need this time apart. You're the only woman I've ever felt like this for, but I can't pretend to be okay with the way some things are. I hope someday we can meet again in a better place and mend things, but I can't live with the worry, the fighting and your growing addiction. Please, just promise me you'll take care of yourself, and get cleaned up..  
I'm leaving Cheryl with you. I know how much you love her. I remember wearing her the first night we saw each other. Jesus Christ, I remember thinking to myself if I was really having these feelings for a woman. You caught me completely off guard, and I think I did the same to you. I was smitten, and still am. I remember spending the rest of that night wondering if you were staring at me, or Cheryl.. Haha. I'm leaving her because I want you to remember all those good times, I know I do. I'll always be here for you, lyubovnik (lover).

\- From Russia With Love"

Tears had started to stream down your face within seconds of reading the first sentence. This was really it.  
He's gone, just like that.  
You sniffed and ran your fingers over your eyes. You scoffed with half laughter, half gasping crying as you got to the last line, "From Russia With Love," even with a breakup, he still managed to sneak something cleverness into it, and it made your heart hurt even more for it.  
You clutched the skin cap closely to your chest, it felt as if any moment your whole heart would explode in your chest while the shrapnel of what was left cut you to ribbons - Which, at this point, you wouldn't mind at all. This was a feeling you couldn't handle, and you weren't going to.  
You walked back to your room, Cheryl still in hand.  
You had to make plans for tonight, you needed to drown out this pain, even if it meant resorting to the very thing that had driven you and Brian apart.


	2. Russian Temptress

~

1 Year Earlier

~

"I am so stoked for tonight!" The text popped up on your screen, it was from Danny, or Adore as you usually called him.

You smiled and your fingers began tapping on the phone, "So am I, boo! You're gonna do amazing. If you sing live will you please do Hello, I Love You. You know it's my jam!"

"I gotchu, babe. I had planned on it! How long are you staying afterwards tonight?" The next text on your phone read.

You always loved partying with him after a show, with the adrenaline pumping through both of your systems after a kickass performance, it was always the best time to throw down and let loose.  
You debated on how long you could stay out tonight, because you had to work tomorrow, and Danny and the other girls were set to perform at your club, which would mean that it'd be a busy night. You chewed your lip as you looked over the text.

"Working tomorrow night. I can stay out for a while tonight, but since you're gonna be performing at my club tomorrow, then we can really get down and dirty, bae!"

"Sounds like a plan to me! I'll see you tonight."

You sat your phone down and decided it was time to get ready, or you wouldn't be on time.  
You had always been obsessed with makeup and loved doing it. Tonight, you went with a sultry smokey eye and a dark lip, your style was very grunge, something you and Adore had both been into since high school.  
Your paired it with skinny jeans, a T-shirt and of course, you couldn't forget to tie a flannel around your waist.  
You stood at your bathroom mirror putting the final touches on your makeup, giving everything a once over.  
You stood back to look at yourself, and damn, you had to admit that you looked good.  
You smiled and fluffed your hair once more, ready to take on the night.

~

Once you arrived at the nightclub, it was already packed with fans. You could see the excitement in everyone's faces as they waited patiently outside to see their favorite queens put on a show. You stood behind in the parking lot, and decided to text Danny again.

"I'm here! The place is packed!"

"I've been hearing everyone chanting outside! Come to the west side door, I'll tell the bouncer to let you in!"

"On my way!"

You shoved your phone back down into your pocket, and walked slowly to the side of the building, doing your best to go unnoticed by anyone, but for the most part, all of the fans were too focused on getting into the building to see that you were headed in already.  
You knocked on the door a few times, and it opened almost immediately.

A large muscular man with the words Security on his shirt looked down at you. "Name?"

"(Y/N). I'm with Adore Delano." You said with a small smile, you reached back down into your pocket to fish out your I.D., you already knew the drill.

"Got your I.D.?" He asked as if he had read your mind.

You nodded and pulled it out of your pocket, handing it over to him. He anazlyed the card carefully for a moment before giving it back to you, "Come on in, (Y/N)." He said motioning you forward.

You entered the club and were met with the dark ambiance of the place, accompanied with techno dance music.  
There were a few people that were making their way into the club, most of them were standing around at the bar, or on the dance floor. You walked down the hallway to the back of the building where the dressing rooms were to meet up with Danny.  
It wasn't hard to find it at all, you heard all the loud voices and laughter behind one of the doors, what made it even more obvious was the label on the door that said "Ru Girls."  
You knocked on it, and heard the laughter go silent for for a moment as the door was opened. A tall queen was standing there in panty house and half a face and you recognized her immediately.

"Detox!" You said happily.

You had known Detox for a while, Danny had introduced you two on a separate tour years before, and the three of you had went out together a few times. You were friends with a lot of the queens because of Danny introducing them to you, or by meeting them when they performed at your club. They especially loved you, because you were the bartender that would sneak them free drinks to show your appreciation for a good show they put on.

When she finally registered who you were, she gave a small scream and opened the door further. "Bitch! It's been a year!"

"I know! You're always gone!" You laughed, as you both exchanged a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Adore, your girlfriend is here." Detox said to Danny as you walked into the room filled with the rest of the girls, most of them you recognized immediately.

"Fuck yeah, that's my girl." Danny said as he walked up to you, and you both practically jumped into each others arms.

"You look so good, baby!" You squealed as you pulled back to get a better look at her. She was in full grunge mode tonight, and she looked stunning as usual.

"What about me, bitch?!" Detox cut in as she slipped into a long, sequined gown.

"You already know you look good." You rolled your eyes playfully at her. 

She shrugged her shoulders and gave a coy smile, "You're right."

"Oh my God. We practically dressed the same. I think we're fucking Telekinetic, or something, man." Danny said as she eyed your makeup and flannel.

"That is not the way you use that word." Detox laughed and looked over at the both of you.

You snickered back at her and covered your face, realizing she was right, "No, I don't think it is."

"Then what the hell am I talking about then?!" Adore said, shifting her eyes between the both of you.

"I think it's ESP, or something?" You said, furrowing your brows.

Adore shrugged, "Somebody help, I smoke too much pot for this." She said, turning back to go mirror and pulled you over with her.

"Katya, that's all you." Detox called over to a tall, blonde queen at the very end of the room.

You had never met Katya before, only seen her on TV, and she was absolutely gorgeous.  
Her sense of humor was also right up your alley.

"Mother, I've been confusing Telekinesis and ESP, agaiiiin!" She called out, going down into half a split.

All of the queens, including you all went into a bout of laughter at her antics.  
If this is how she really was in real life, you could see why see why everyone only spoke good of her.  
She seemed funny, and genuine at first glance. As she stood back up straight, you peeked over Adore's shoulder at her as she rifled through her makeup bag to show you some new products she wanted you to try out.  
You caught eyes with the tall blonde, her bright blue eyes looked back into yours.  
Your body tensed a bit at the exchanged glanced, your face felt hot.  
She is so beautiful, you thought to yourself.  
Katya gave you a small smile, before she batted her long eyelashes at you and turned back to her own mirror.

The rest of the time went back to a certain quietness, with the queens cracking jokes here and there, but the minutes to showtime were counting down now, and everyone was focused on putting the finishing touches on their looks. You touched up your own makeup with Adore's help before you finally wished her and Detox good luck on the show before leaving and heading out to get a good spot in the audience. You ended up getting a spot in the second row.

~

When the stage lit up, the place filled with screams and excitement as the DJ's voice boomed through the speakers.  
The first to perform was Detox, and as usual she was fantastic. She always had a very dominating drag present and it was incredible.  
She lip synced to Whitney Houston's "I Will Always Love You" and finished off with a killer version of "Glamazon" by RuPual. The crowd went crazy with every move she made as she dance and twirled across the stage, doing her distinctive lip movements during the song.  
You chanted right along with the crowd as she finished and gave her a bow. There were a slew of "yaaaaas!" And "Slay queen!" Comments.. And you had no shame admitting that atleast half of them were from you.

All of the queens that came next were equally as amazing as Detox. Laila did a few Hole songs, Violet gave a burlesque performance while singing her song "Bettie," and Alyssa tore the house down with her dancing skills. There were even a few new queens you hadn't seen before that performed.

Finally, it was Adore's turn to perform. She walked out onto the stage with an eruption from the crowd, she had a beer in her hand and chugged it right onstage before throwing the empty can into the crowd.  
People jumped in the air to catch it as if it was a foul ball at a baseball game.  
You got excited when you saw the microphone in her hand, letting you know that she was keeping to her word about singing.

"Hey, it's Adore again," She began to sing into the mic as the music started playing.

You whistled and Whoo'd as she continued her song, singing along with every lyric.  
You were always one of Adore's biggest fans, and always supportive of what she did.  
You were her biggest fan when she was on American Idol and later when she went onto drag race.

She pointed down to you and blew you a kiss as she continued the lyrics; "Kept a locket of your hair for my collection of you, when you say I'm fuckin' crazy, I know you mean I'm cute!" Causing you to cheer even louder and blow a kiss back while you threw tips at her, yelling, "I love you!"  
Afterwards, she finished off with two more songs that you loved. My Address is Hollywood, and DTF it went without saying that she killed her set and the tips piled up on the stage for her. When she was done, she gave a bow and got down onto the stage in front of the crowd to try and give everyone a handshake.  
Once she exited backstage there was a few minutes in between the next performance. You went through who had performed in your head, then you remembered who was next.

The DJ's voice sounded over the speakers again as he introduced "The ravishing Russian from season 7 of RuPaul's Drag Race... Katya!"

You then heard RuPaul's voice come thtough the speakers as she began to sing the song Read U Wrote U from Allstars 2.  
The cheers from the crowd erupted again as the tall blonde finally appeared on stage, she was wearing a sexy leotard that hugged all her curves, adorned with a coon skin cap.

 

You smiled as you watched the taxidermy sitting on her head. She began to sing Alaska's part of the song as she danced across the stage. It was unreal how flexible she truly was, she was definitely a gymnast as she caressed and contorted her body across the stage.  
She was quite womanly, and she blurred the lines between man and woman to a point where you weren't sure who you were more attracted to; her male, or female persona.  
As she danced across the stage, she seemed to make more and more eye contact with you.  
By the time she got halfway done with Detox's verse, you were sure you had to be blushing.  
But of course, she hadn't even gotten to her part yet.

As the chorus came back on she walked back to the middle of the stage, her face and eyes going to an even more seductive look than before, her eyes darted back and forth through the crowd slowly, until her eyes landed on yours again and you both locked in a stare.  
Your breath gave a hitch as you stood there as she began to lip syncing to you, directly.

"Wrote you, told you, now I- now I- read you. I'm the one..  
Yaketerina Petrovna Zamolodchikova, but your Dad just calls me.. Katya."

She lowered herself down onto the floor, swinging her hips as she crawled closer to the front of the stage, causing the people in front to push further against the stage to get even closer to her as they held out their hands to get touched by her.

"I'm the bright red scare with the long blonde hair, always keep 'em coming back for more."

Even when her eyes gazed over the crowd of people, they always seemed to find you again no matter what. Some people took notice and began looking back to you, It definitely made your cheeks redden this time.  
You finally gave a smirk as she continued rolling around on the floor, being showered with affection and tips from the fans in front.  
The sound her voice over the P.A. system was so intoxicating and sexy. If nothing else, you were definitely a sucker for that accent - even if it was fake.

She finally lifted herself back up onto her feet, running her hands along her body as she continued the last few lines, her eyes still burning into yours now as she pointed out into the crowd. She was pointing to you.

"Lenin in the sheets Dotsvoyesky in the sheets, baby are you ready for this cold war? Katya.. Petrovna.. Zamolodchikova.."

The song faded out and the lights went down very low again as Katya gave a big, bright smile and waved to the crowd and blew kisses as she yelled "Thank you" over and over. Before she turned to leave, she turned to look back and flash another gleaming smile at you.  
You had to admit you were left in awe, your blood was pumping and your cheeks were red.  
If her intention was to make you feel some type of way, she succeeded.

Once the show was over, most of the club-goers went back outside to catch a glimpse of the queens as they were leaving.  
You headed back to the dressing room to new up with Adore. Everyone was de-dragging and going back into boy mode.  
As you walked in, you made sure to let everyone know that they put on an awesome show, and you caught eyes with a familiar blonde again.  
Is he messing with me, or what? You had half a mind to ask why he was staring at you so much, then you remembered that this was Katya after all, and of course you didn't mind at all that he was.  
You had to admit he was hot both in, and out of drag, so it was the best of both world's for you.  
You waited patiently for Adore to get done turning back into Danny, and just when you thought the attention from Katya had disappeared, she came walking over to Adore's station.

"I figured I'd just come over and see who your friend is since you won't introduce her, ya cunt." Katya said with her usual devious smirk.. Well, she had gone back to he now. He had wiped all the makeup away and was wearing a T-shirt and jeans.

"Oh bitch, please." Adore laughed, "I figured you'd come over here and tell her something weird yourself."

Katya smiled and looked at you, "You know you want this crocheted pussy."

You laughed and laid a hand on your face in a bashful way, "I don't even know what that means."

He smiled and lowered his eyes a little in your direction, "I don't either.." He stuck his hand out to you, you took it in yours, "I'm Katya.. Well, Brian, actually, technically, right now.. But gender's just a social construct, am I right?"

"Nice to meet you, and definitely." You smiled and bit your lip, feeling awkward, because you didn't really know what to say. Not that you were uncomfortable, it was just that you had never talked to someone who was so out there and genuinely funny without trying. It made you wish you could come up with something equally clever to say.

"Well, I've been sufficiently awkward enough, I think." You shook your head and caught his eye again.

He gave you a small nod, his tongue trailing over his lips, "Yeah, you have. But that's alright, it's kinda cute. Atleast you used 'sufficiently' correctly." She smiled before walking back over to her station.

Your heart seemed to skip a beat, you laid your hand on your chest, even more curious now about the eccentric man behind the woman. Danny finally turned to you, he was dressed in his boy clothes.

"You made a friend." He said in a low tone with a wink.

You smiled back and before you spoke, you walked outside of the room, back down the hallway to the bar, which was still open.

~

"Level with me." You said to Danny as you both downed a shot of Tequila.

"What, sis?" He said propping his head onto his hand as he made eyes with the attractive bartender who resembled James Dean, and you already knew that was one of Danny's types.

You snapped your fingers in front of his face, "I promise I'll let you get his number later."

He blinked his eyes hard a few times and forced his eyes back to you. "I'm sorry. You wanted me to level with you?"

"Yeah, what's the deal with Brian - Katya, I mean." You asked, leaning into him.

He squinted his eyes a little as if he was trying to figure out the question, "What do you mean?"

You exhaled amusingly and realized that this conversation was nuts, but you needed to know. "Like, is he gay-gay, or Bi? ..Curious, maybe?"

Danny's face lit up with a Grinch-like grin as he looked at you, "Oh my God."

"What?" You scoffed playfully.

"You want to fuck him, or maybe you want to fuck Katya." He said matter-of-factly.

"No. No. That's not my point. He's been staring at me all night. Especially when he was on stage, it was crazy. Please help me figure it out. I mean, is that just part of his show?"

Danny's face dulled to a small smirk and he shrugged, "Brian's crazy-" He held his hand up quickly to stop you from thinking the obvious, "But I mean in good way. He's a lot of fun and is very out there. I mean, it could have been part of the show, he usually does everyone in the crowd like that, or atleast people he finds hot, but if he was truly eye fucking you, then I don't know."

You nodded silently, taking in the information, "That's the thing. His eyes were on me pretty much the whole time. It was wild."

He chewed the side of his lip, "Well, far as I know, he has been with women before. I mean, not exclusively or anything, but yeah."

You quickly asked the bartender for another shot. You needed it. You downed it without hesitation once he handed it over. So, he's Bi? You thought to yourself. Atleast it seemed that way. What does it matter, though? It was just part of the show, (Y/N). Duh. Stop analyzing everything. You said to yourself. You quickly realized how dumb you were acting, and dropped the subject all together.  
You and Danny had a normal conversation for the rest of the time you were at the bar and he successfully managed to get the cute bartender's number. Once the night began to wind down, you suddenly saw that it was 1am.

"Damn. I gotta get home, babe." You said eyeballing the time on your phone's lockscreen.

He moaned in protest, then finally wiped his eyes, "Yeah, I need to get back too. But-" His face suddenly lit up, "I'm coming your way tomorrow!" He said in a sing-song voice.

You clapped and did a small dance as you stood up, "Yes, my turf tomorrow, baby. I'm ready to see you tear the place down again."

"I'll do it... And your admirer will be there." He winked.

You looked at him confused for a second, "Uh- who?"

He gave you a blank stare and rolled his eyes playfully, "Katya petrol zamobladabafa!"

You snorted with laughter and shook your head, "Oh yeah. Better start picking out my wedding dress now."

"I'm just picking." He smile and pushed your shoulder.

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow." You said and you both embraced in one last hug.

"Alright. Be careful. You text me when you get home, okay?" He said, pecking your cheek.

You nodded, "Of course. You text me when you get home, too."

"Duuuh." He laughed.

You both said your goodbyes for the night and left for home.

~

You threw your car keys down onto the table near the door.  
As you walked towards your bedroom, you were already stripping out of your clothes. Surprisingly, you still had a decent amount of energy for it to be kinda late, but you knew that you needed your rest if you were going to keep up with everything going on the next night.  
You pulled your phone from your pocket to text Danny like you said you would.

"Hey boo, I just made it home. So good to see you tonight, and I can't wait for tomorrow!"

It only took a few minutes to receive another text.

"Glad you got there safe, baby. Just got back to my apartment too. Tomorrow is gonna be dope!"

You sat your phone down on your nightstand, and finished your nightly routine of getting ready for bed.  
Once you got out of the shower, you slipped on an old T-shirt that you usually slept in and crawled straight into bed.  
You laid there thinking about tonight's events as you let the soft mattress envelope you.

Yaketerina Petrovna Zamolodchikova

Katya's performance played in your head over and over again. Why is he so stuck inside my head? You didn't even know this person, only from what you saw online and TV. Of course you were a fan, you loved his character.. And maybe it was sad to say that you did have kind of a crush on both Katya and Brian..  
Stop. You're barking up the wrong tree. You're, uh, not his type. You said to yourself.  
But you couldn't help but think about the way he stared at you, his kind eyes getting a sultry, seductive air about them whenever they met yours.  
You grinded your head down into the pillow.  
This was gonna be stuck with you for a while, and it didn't help that he was performing again tomorrow. But atleast this time you'd be behind the bar.

You grabbed your phone off the nightstand to check it once more. 2 New Messages.  
You opened them to see one from Danny and another from an unknown number.  
You breathed out roughly, you always got nervous when you received texts from unknown numbers. You opened Danny's message first.

"Im thinking that you should crash with me tomorrow. If you say no, that's okay.. You're doing it anyway"

"Of course I'm down to stay with you. You know that."

You exited the conversation and reluctantly clicked on the new message from the unknown number.

"Did you enjoy the show??"

You squinted at the phone. Who In the hell? You thought as you typed back.

"Um. Who is this?"

A few minutes passed.

"I'm appalled that you don't know who I am.. Hurt even, my ego is destroyed"

"Lol. Seriously though. Who are you?"

"Ugh. Fine. It's Maureen McDougal! I am now SUFFICIENTLY offended."

It immediately dawned on you. Holy shit. How did he even get my number? You thought.

"Brian? How did you get my number?"

"I sorta got it from Adore when she was texting you.. Good thing I'm not a raging psychopath, right?"

You snorted with laughter as you read the text.

"Oh yeah, you're totally not a psychopath! But hey, atleast psychopaths are committed"

"I appreciate the double meaning to that joke, and have nothing but time for it."

"Yeah, I would have come up with something clever earlier, but I'm not as gifted as you with on the spot comedy."

"We all can't be perfect. Seriously though, did you enjoy the show?"

"I did. Everyone was great, but you and Adore were the cherries on top."

"Me, a cherry? I have heard those two things in the same sentence in years."

You busted out laughing, nearly dropping your phone on your face. He truly was funny.

"You're welcome for that. I noticed you staring at me a lot. Was there something on my face?"

"Yes, there absolutely was.. Beauty."

"I appreciate that so much, and I might blush if that didn't sound so corny."

"Hmm, you're right. Let me reiderat.. You looked very nice and looked like the type of woman I would pay big bucks to make sex to if I was a butch manly.. Man."

"You're an all natural biological woman though!"

"Exactly! You get me."

"Of course bby. Just wait until I start making Contact references."

"Oh bitch. If you do.."

"That's right. I watch UHN."

"I knew I liked you for some reason."

"I also really love your racoon cap."

"CHERYL! She's my life coach."

"She needs a pay raise."

"Maybe I'll give her one. By that, I mean no, but hey, atleast I said I maybe and that's what counts in this cutthroat business."

"Look at us carrying on a conversation.. Are we... Are we bonding?!"

"I think we might be, Brenda. Why did have to bring it up, though? Now you're bringing feelings into it. That's so fucking gross."

"Sorry! It's now my life's goal to make you feel icky with gross, nasty, filthy.. Feelings!"

"You cunt!"

"It's true! Well, it was nice talking to you. I love that you seem just as crazy in person as you are online. But you're performing at my bar tomorrow, so I gotta get some rest if I'm gonna keep up with that."

"That's okay. I'll just stay up and stare at my phone until you text me back."

"Oh my God.. You're so nice. Btw should I call you Brian, or Katya? I usually just call Danny a name by whoever he's dressed as."

"At this point there's no real difference between the two. Katya or Brian is really fine with me."

"Well, if my dad calls you Katya.. I will too."

"Oh, you are wonderful. Sweet dreams, my attractive looking friend."

"Goodnight, my bright red, Russian scare."

You smiled to yourself as you exited out of the messages and went back to your and Adore's conversation to text her about what happened.

"Definitley gotta talk to you tomorrow. Did you know that Katya got my number?? goodnight, doll."

You laid your phone back down on the table and sank down into the bed for some sleep. All the while still catching glimpses of the Russian prancing around on stage in your head.


	3. UNHhhh: The Struggle Is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, please check out my other drag queen stories featuring Trixie Mattel, Bianca Del Rio & more on Wattpad. 
> 
> My username is: EclecticMentalState
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♡

Brian's P.O.V

His groggy eyes cracked open to the darkness of the room, the only audible noise was the ticking of a nearby clock.  
His body shrugged almost involuntarily as he felt an unusual weight leaning against him. He blinked a few times, only taking a few seconds for his confused mind to register where he was.  
He leaned his head back and yawned, remembering that he had taken you back to Adore's apartment after the show as you two had both become bumbling, drunken messes.  
The sun had barely even began to rise as he looked out the window to the apartment. He reached into his pocket carefully to pull out his phone.  
4:39AM? Jesus, I slept over, He thought before looking over to you.  
Your eyes were shut tightly as you leaned against him, one of your arms had become interlocked with him at some point in the night as you slept peacefully.

He hadn't really meant to sleep over, but also didn't want to disturb you when you seemed to be so comfortable.  
But he knew that he really needed to get going.  
He carefully slide himself off of the couch, basically lowering himself onto his knees to slip out of the grip you had on his arm.  
He let your lump body slide down onto the couch all the way.  
He ran his hands over his face, looking around the room for something to cover you with, until he found a blanket folded neatly on the back of a chair adjacent to the couch.  
He unwrapped it and spread it over your body, smiling and shaking his head in amusement as he saw that you still had your heels on.  
He lifted your legs over onto the couch, so your body could finally stretch out instead of staying contorted into the position it had been in.

He paused momentarily as you began to move, hoping he hadn't woke you. But you only sighed in your sleep, and turned over.  
He bent down and gently cupped one of the heels in his hands and pulled it off your foot with ease, repeating the process with the other one.

He stood there for a moment after he was done, just looking down at you.  
"Krasivaya," he whispered into the darkness. Saying it in Russian kept him a step away, it also meant you'd have no idea what he was saying if you had just happened to suddenly wake up.  
He decided that he had lurked above you for longer than was deemed okay.  
He sighed softly and made his way to the front door, the sun was now starting to peek over the horizon as he left the apartment.

After a few moments of waiting, he was finally able to track down a cab to take him home.

Brian was tired, and he was always prone to zoning out when he was, but this morning, he couldn't help but feel a different reason for it.  
Part of him hadn't really wanted to leave Adore's place, but the other part was telling him he needed to get the fuck out.  
Either way, it wasn't easy for him to leave, and it only made him feel conflicted that he felt the way he did about it. He had an easier time leaving a one-night stand before his makeup's expiration date revealed itself, than to leave you on this particular morning.  
Shit.. He thought suddenly as he had just blunly admitted to himself that you were the reason that he didn't want to leave.

He pinched the bridge of his nose roughly, trying to silence the thoughts as he laid his head onto the leather seat of the cab.  
He desperately needed a cigarette and a Xanax before his anxiety was inclined to rise anymore.

The truth was that, he never really met a female that he found this interesting.. Or attractive.. Granted, he had his fair share of times with women, but nothing was ever like this, especially with one he had just met. Just drop it. You're a drag queen. She probably doesn't have the slightest interest in you, he scolded himself internally.  
He made himself push the thoughts away for the moment, but knowing full well they'd be back later.

For now, he had to focus on getting rest for a few more hours before he had to go to WOW studios to film a new episode of UHNnnn with Trixie this afternoon.

Y/N' s P.O.V

Brian stood in front of you, surrounding by a crowd of people in a dark club. The spotlight shined down onto the both of you. You looked up into his crisp, ocean blue eyes and admired his chiseled features, his thin face and high cheekbones as it created a beautiful contrast of light and dark as the stage lights danced on them with every move he made. He looked like he was crafted from stone. There was a silence in the room, no one talked as they all stood around quietly, just staring at the both of you.

"(Y/N), moya lyubov'.." He spoke in perfect Russian. He cupped the sides of your face with his slender fingers, bringing his face down to yours to peck you gently on the lips before speaking again,"mne nuzhno koye chto tebe skazat'."

Your eyebrows knitted together as you tried to understand. "Brian, you know I need English."

He didn't say anything, he only smiled for a moment. "I just wanted to say.. ya lyub-"

Your whole body jerked as you were being shaken. Your eyes snapped open with blurry vision to see Danny sitting beside you with a look of concern. His hair was messy and there was some eye makeup still smeared around his eyes, your head was pounding with an oncoming hangover as you tried to lift yourself up.

"It's too early." You protested, you rubbed your burning eyes to see you were laying down on the couch, a blanket wrapped around you. "Did you cover me up?" You asked Danny in a tired voice.

He shook his head, "No, I just got up. How did we get home lastnight? I don't remember anything."

You blinked a few times at the question, you had to think about it yourself. How did we get home? You thought, mulling lastnight over and over in your mind. You remembered getting there and working, and most of the show.. You remembered Katya onstage.. The drinking and.. "Give me your keys." The familiar voice played over in your head, some of the memories from lastnight suddenly flooding you.  
Brian had gotten you both in your car and driven you home. He came in.. He was on the couch with you.. Or he was.

"Brian. Brian brought us home.." You quickly pulled yourself off the couch, not paying attention to the sharp pain in your head. I'm never drinking that much again, you lied to yourself. "He was here."

"Oh fuck." Danny said relieved as he fell back onto the cushions, "I thought we drove for a moment." He looked over at you standing in the middle of the room, still in lastnight's dress and looking rode hard and put up wet. "If he was here, he must have left sometime in the night."

Your shoulders slumped slightly, you tried not to look disappointed and to convince yourself that you weren't, "Yeah, he must have." You sat back down, you eyed your heels on the floor. He must have put me to bed.. Well, put me to "couch" anyway, you said though silently.

"We're we that drunk?" Danny said, his eyes getting wide with nervousness.

A small smirk broke through on your face as you tilted your head towards him, "Don't worry, you didn't do anything too crazy.. I do think we got up on the bar and used it for a catwalk, though.." You chuckled.

"Oh, fuck yes." He gave an approving nod at the thought, "I better thank Brian for bringing our messy asses back home, unless you wanna do it?" He winked at you.

You bit your lip, "I don't wanna bother him, Danny. He probably got his fill of us after lastnight."

"Oh please, it's Brian. Besides, I'm sure he's done his fair share of annoying people back when.. Well, you know." He said shifting his eyes down to his phone.

He didn't need to say anything. It was well known by most people in the community that Brian was once an addict years ago when he still lived in Boston.

"Don't think this is really the same." You said, grabbing your own phone from the table.

You scrolled through notifications, chewing your lip and felt a slight tinge of anxiety as there was no silly nor serious texts from him. There was nothing, and you felt the slightest pain in your chest because of it.

"Holy shit." Danny said, interrupting your moment of feeling sorry for yourself.

"What? What's wrong?" You shifted towards him in your seat.

"Look at Twitter!" He clapped a hand over his mouth, laughing as he scrolled through the flurry of tweets on Twitter.

"Oh God.. Is it bad?" You were getting nervous now as your heart rate increased.

"No! People are going wild over you and Brian."

"Huh?" You gasped as you tapped furiously on your phone. Your eyes widened as you looked at all the comments that were being posted about lastnight. You skimmed through a few of them:

"The show was AMAZING lastnight! Consider me jealous af of the person in front row who made out with Katya!"

"Katya kissed a girl lastnight! My ovaries are fucking DONE!"

"Adore and Katya's performances blew me away. Does someone have details on the bartender that Katya made out with?"

"That show lastnight tho! Also, we need drag queen emojis"

"Honey! Oh Honey! I got video of Katya kissing that chick!"

You read through just a few of the comments of praise and of course with anything online, there were other comments that were flat out nasty. You could feel your anxiety rising, you weren't used to being put in the spotlight, so to speak.

"I hadn't expected to get any attention for it." You chewed the inside of your cheek.

"Fuck the hate comments. The good comments are all that matters, and you guys were totally cute lastnight. As for people being curious about you, don't be nervous." He tried to reassure you.

You nodded and went to your messages to text Brian. Of course you didn't wanna be an annoying, but you did need to thank him for taking you home and you did need to know if he saw this outpouring of curiosity over lastnight.

"Hey, thanks for taking me and Adore home lastnight. Btw have you checked Twitter? Apparently, we're the hot new thing right now"

Once you finally woke up completely, got some coffee to nurse your hangover and a long shower, you and Danny spent the rest of the morning and afternoon being lazy as you laid on his couch to watch old movies and eat pizza. You would check your phone every so often in hopes of seeing a message from Brian, but so far, there was no luck. But you just figured that he might be busy, or maybe he was catching up on his own rest.

~

Brian finally woke up around noon. He pulled himself sleepily out of his small bed in his apartment, squinting as his phone buzzed rapidly as he leaned over to see Trixie Mattel's face on the screen. He cursed under his breathe and brought the phone up to his ear.

"I know, bitch!" He said matter-of-factly. He already knew he was running late for the UHNnnn taping.

"I hope! I was calling to make sure you weren't strung out and turning tricks." She said, showcasing her usual dark humor.

"The tricks I can always turn. That doesn't take long." Katya laughed and ran to her closet to pull out a quick drag look.

"Uhm. That's, like, gross and I, like, don't wanna hear about it." She said in a distinct valley girl voice. "We're getting everything set up, so please get your ass over here!"

"I'm going as fast as I can. I have to get an outfit and put on my face." Katya said stumbling out of her boy clothes to put on a patchwork dress.

"Throw on some rags, that's what you usually wear anyway." Trixie scoffed through the phone.

Katya began hissing with laughter, "That's literally what I'm fucking wearing right now, you have no idea!"

"No, I have an idea. One that I didn't need." Trixie said in a teasingly condescending voice.

"I will be there in a few, cunt!"

She hung up the phone with Trixie and went through her phone to see if there were any urgent messages. Instead, her Twitter notifications were blowing up, but in all honestly, they usually did, so she didn't pay them much attention when she needed to be somewhere. She noticed there was a message from you, and she tried to hold back her smile as she opened it to read.

She squinted as she read the last line, "Twitter?" She said slowly as she went to look at it. Her notifications were just as you had said. People were talking non-stop about the performance of lastnight. She bit her lip to stifle back a snicker as she texted you back.

"Of course, duh. I wasn't gonna let you drive home in those heels. Da, I just saw it! If anyone asks, just say I'm your mail order bride. It's so good to be a woman."

After she finally got ready, it was a race to get to the studio to record, but traffic proved to be a nuisance as it usually was this time of day, and it was often comical when a drag queen was taking a taxi around the city in daylight. Brian prided himself on being damn near unlockable on occasion, but usually always kept it painfully obviously that he was a dude in a dress.

He arrived at the WOW headquarters with just enough time to spare. He paid the cabby quickly, and headed into the building. Most people seemed to think it was kind of a joke when Trixie and Katya said they filmed UHNnnn in the WOW basement, but it was actually pretty true. But of course, it wasn't like they were in a cramped storage room filled with old camera equipment, seasonal decorations for the lobby and smothered in cobwebs. Katya walked downstairs to a small studio with up to date equipment and greenscreens.  
Trixie stood at a small table with her giant collection of makeup spread out across the table as she was putting the finishing touches on her over-exaggerated Barbie look. She turned to Katya as she saw her walking in, relief registering on her face.

"Oh Jesus. I thought you weren't gonna make it." It was always funny to hear such a gruff voice coming out of someone that looked so feminine and plastic.

"We're two men in wigs, it's not that serious. Besides, the tag line is literally; it's our show, and not yours." Katya rolled her eyes playfully as she leaned against the table Trixie was standing at.

Trixie sighed reluctantly, knowing that Katya was right. "Got me there, Mom. Which brings me to the point - what is today's subject?"

"If I have to pick, you know it's going to be Contact." Katya flashed Trixie a shit eating grin, ecstatic at the thought of finally getting a Contact dedicated episode.

Trixie's lips parted and she held a finger up to stop her, "No. Please. I cannot sit through a rambling of Jodi Foster and her dead father."

"It's going to happen sooner or later, Barbara." Katya spoke in her Maureen voice.

Trixie eyes rolled in their sockets behind those bright, painted eyes, "Not today, Maureen."

"We're ready for you on set." The voice of the cameraman sounded beside them.

~

 

Trixie and Katya gave eachother last minute touch ups before they walked over to set to begin filming. They never really did come up with a distinct topic, so for the most part this episode would have to be titled "Random." 

Throughout the show Trixie noticed a slight change in Katya's usual care-free demeanor. Somehow, she seemed a bit more reserved than usual, which to Trixie, was alarming when it was concerning Katya of all people. When the cameras were rolling she was completely upbeat and saying things that didn't make much sense - which was completely normal and even expected of her, but every time they paused filming Trixie noticed the way Katya got quiet again, and that's where it became a concern. It seemed like she was deep in thought, which was worrisome for Trixie, leading her to think the worst automatically.

"What's up with you today?" Trixie leaned down slightly, asking Katya in a low tone, her usual playful attitude subsiding for the moment.

Katya tilted her head up to meet Trixie's eyes, giving her an inquisitive look, "What do you mean? I'm fine. Maybe just a little distracted."

Trixie pressed her lips together firmly as she studied Katya's tired face, "Are you-" she cut herself off quickly and leaned into Katya even further, keeping her voice low, "Are you using again?"

Katya's eyes narrowed automatically, as she got visibly irritated. It was hard to offend her, but insinuating something so serious never ceased to get under her skin. "Are you fucking kidding? Of course I'm not using.. It's worse than that anyway."

Trixie closed her eyes tightly, "Oh Jesus Christ. Worst how? Did you finally kill someone?!" She gritted her teeth, trying to be playful, but also terrfied of what Katya was going to tell her. What could be worse than meth? Her facial expression said it all.

There was silence for a moment as they both studied each other's face, waiting for one or the other to say something first. Trixie's foot tapped impatiently on the floor.

"I think I'm getting fond of someone, I guess you could say." Katya finally broke the silence.

Trixie let out a sigh of frustration. She snatched the fan Katya held in her hand and began waving it in front of her face, "You're gonna make me sweat my whole paint off. Don't scare me like that, you cunt.. Although, you have feelings for someone is almost as scary as meth. When did this happen?"

"Few nights ago. It was someone from a show." Katya tossed her long blonde hair behind her shoulders.

Trixie huffed and gave her a really? look. "At the show? When are you gonna learn that doesn't work?"

"Do you see me dating this said person?"

Trixie's eyes rolled almost violently, "Not yet. Remember the Australian guy? Y'know the one that robbed you.. It's not him is it?"

Katya narrowed her painted eyes, "Thank you for your confidence. No, it's not."

"Hmm, now you've got me interested, Mom. Who is this said mystery person. Does he atleast have a job? Preferably, is he old with lots of life insurance?"

"Job - yes. Life insurance - Not a concern."

"Not for you.. Is he cute?" Trixie seemed to be eager to learn more now.

Katya leaned back in the chair and nodded slowly. Talking about this wasn't something she was entirely comfortable with. "Gorgeous, actually."

"I'll have to see him. Your version of gorgeous is everyone else's weird guy that hangs out at a bowling alley."

"Well, far as I know, she doesn't hang out at bowling alleys." Katya gave Trixie a taut smirk.

Trixie's eyes widened, she became pretty confused at Katya's confession. "You like a girl? Like, a real live woman?"

"Let's not make it a big deal, but I am attracted to a female, yes." Katya waved her hands around her face.

"The girl part isn't a big deal, obviously, but you growing "fond" of someone in general is. And with a girl of all people.. Wait, is that who everyone on Twitter is talking about?" Trixie gasped, coming to the realization that it was entirely possible.

"Yes, that's her. But, I doubt anything will come of it. I'm a fucking drag queen of all things."

"Well, you never know." Trixie said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but I'm not holding my breathe on any part of it. I already have bad lungs." Katya cut her eyes over to Trixie.

The conversation over it ended there, and Trixie didn't pry into it anymore. She knew that Katya would speak about it again when she was ready, that is, if she was ever ready to talk about it again. With that bit of information off Katya's chest, she was finally able to shake it off for the time being and continue with her day. But she knew that once she was alone again, her thoughts would come back to you.

Once Katya got a free minute, she took out her phone, her face lit up instantly seeing the familiar number in her phone. She read over your text, chewing her lip lightly, being careful not to scrape her signature red lipstick off her plump lips.  
She hadn't really expected you to text her. She had wanted to text to first, but figured she needed to keep her distance. Katya's feelings seemed to be growing somewhat rapidly, much like they always did for certain people, which is why she never really dated or tried to get lose to a lot of people.  
Katya would always have to live with an addict's mentality, and that mentality also applied to people she fancied. Attraction could be almost as addictive as drugs were, if she was to get in too deep. It could greatly impact her, and not always in a positive way. She knew that she needed to play her cards carefully, she didn't want to end up getting hurt, nor did she want to invest her all and end up being rejected, causing her to go into a downward spiral.

~  
Y/N's P.O.V

As the afternoon finally dwindled down into evening, you knew it was time to pack up and go home, even though you really hated to. Danny was seated on the floor in front of his coffee table writing furiously in a notebook. He was currently working on a new album that was a little more heavy than his last, and he ocassinally let you hear a few lines from it.

"How's the writing coming?" You asked, packing your clothes and makeup into your suitcase.

"Pretty good, I'm working on a track called Negative Nancy. I want it to be real punky." He smiled, scribbling something down in the book.

"And when are you gonna let me hear it?"

"I promise, I'll let you be the first to hear it. You should come to the studio with me when I record it." He leaned his head back on the couch to look up at you with puppy dog eyes.

"I wouldn't miss it, babe. But I gotta get going." You frowned.

"Ugh. I wish you could stay longer."

"Well, consider moving in!" You poked at him. You were always trying to get him to move in with you because you wanted a roommate, but only one that you knew.

"I would if I could. You know the lease has me here for, like, another year."

"Yeah, I know." You both stood up and caught one another in a tight bear hug.

~

It was a stroke of luck that traffic wasn't too terrible on your commute home. You let out a sigh as you reluctantly arrived back to your apartment.  
You'd stay with Adore forever if you could. She had asked before for you to move in, but you didn't wanna feel like a nuisance, even though she told you time and time again that you weren't, but her rent was even more than yours, and there was no way you made enough to pay a fair share of it.

You lugged your suitcase up the long staircase to your room. It seemed to go on forever when you had a heavy bag with you, by the time you were at the top of the stairs, you were winded.  
You were about to open the door when you saw a paper taped to it.  
You yanked it off the door to read it, you skimmed over the NOTICE to see that new management was set to take over the building within the month. Your heart sank as you read further to see that rent was going up even higher, bringing it to a whopping $1,000 each month.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." You groaned, hitting the door with your hand. You pulled your suitcase into the room and sat down on the edge of the couch, reading the letter over and over.  
You knew you had to do something, there was no way you could afford to live here with this price.  
You stood up and left the room to go back downstairs to the landlord's apartment.

Ms. Selma was an older woman who had owned the building for almost 20 years, and now, soon to be previous owner.  
You knocked on her door rapidly, you could hear shuffling from the other side of the door as you heard a "hang on a minute!" You tapped your foot impatiently with the paper still in your hand. The door opened and she stood in the doorway with a cigarette in her hand. She gave a heavy sigh as she spotted the paper, letting you know you weren't the first resident to come to her about it this.

"If it's about the notice there's nothing I can do, honey." She said in a more sympathetic tone.

"$1,000 a month? I can barely afford rent now. Why are you selling the place?" You pleaded with her.

"Because the price was right. I have nothing to do with how much the new rent is." She said bluntly. You pinched the bridge of your nose, trying to calm yourself. Her expression softened and she shrugged, "I'm sorry, but that's business. The aparemnt that you stay in is a two bedroom anyway. Get a roommate, and split the bill."

You threw your hands up, "The person I'd like to move in, can't."

"Then it sounds like you should put out an ad. I'm sure you'll figure it out." She said before shutting the door on you.

You let out an exasperated grunt and stomped your way back up the stairs, feeling more defeated than ever.  
It looked like taking in a roommate was the only answer. But where in the hell were you going to find one.  
Once you got back upstairs, you ripped the paper to pieces, throwing them into the garbage. You grabbed your phone.  
Usually, seeing a text from Brian would make you smile from ear to ear, but your expression didn't budge as you answered.

"With the way things are, I couldn't even afford a mail order bride."

After a few moment there was another text from him.

"Whoa. Hostility. Are you alright?"

"Not really. Just got some bad news."

You found Adore's contact and called. You didn't know what else to do at this point.

"Hey babe!" You heard her cheerful voice from the other line.

"I have a huge fucking problem." Your voice shook as you tried to hold back tears.

"What's wrong?" You didn't answer back right away. "(Y/N), what is wrong?!"

"Somebody bought out the building I live in. There's gonna be new management. The rent is going up to $1,000. I can barely fucking afford it now. What am I gonna do?"

You heard him breathe, "Just calm down. Well figure it out. First thing's first, when is new management coming in?"

"This month! September 30th."

"Okay, so you still have have some time. Have you thought about what you wanna do?"

"Not really. I guess I need a roommate. I know you can't move in. Do you know anyone who'd want to?"

"No babe, not right off I don't."

You sighed, "What about Detox?"

"Doubt it, to be honest. She lives with someone already. Look, I can ask around and see if I can find anyone reliable." He said softly, trying to reassure you.

"Okay. That's better than nothing. I have to get something done. I might have to put out an ad."

"I'd rather you not. I don't want you ending up with some Ted Bundy type motherfucker." You could hear the disapproval of that idea clearly in his voice.

"Alright, alright. Just call around then and see what you can do."

"I will, boo. Don't worry. Everything will be okay." He said.

"Thank you, boo."

"It's no problem."

"Alright, I'll let you go. I gotta get some rest for work. I need to see if I can put it some double-shifts for extra cash."

"Alright babe, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

~

The next two weeks were hazy for you. You spent most of your time putting in double-shifts and sleeping. Danny had called a few people, but most of them already had places to live and didn't want to move out.  
He kept insisting that you move in, but you were still stubborn in not wanting to do it, unless it was absolutely necessary.  
You talked to Brian here and there, but you didn't have much time for that either, but you still thought about him often. You hadn't told him about your ongoing situation, and didn't really see a point in telling him what was going on.

~

You sat on your couch, reading on a rare day off. You had looked so exhausted at work that Matt told you to go home and he'd clock out for you, so you'd be paid. He was always good with looking out for you.  
You sat there trying to keep your eyes open, your eyelids kept getting heavy, blurring the words on the page. You were almost completely out when you were jerked awake by a few loud knocks on your door.

"Who the fuck." You said to yourself as you got up off the couch and shuffled to the door. You opened it slowly, shocked to see Brian standing there.

"Hi, hello, remember me?" He said with a wide smile. He was dressed in his usual boy clothes with a baseball cap pulled down towards his eyes.

 

Your lips parted in surprise as you opened up the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check out the apartment." He pointed towards the inside as he walked in. He looked around for a moment, "Not bad."

Your eyes narrowed in confusion, "Check out the apartment?"

"You are looking for a roommate, right?" He gave you an equally confused look.

You nodded,"Yeah, but I didn't te-"

"Adore told me." He cut in.

You chewed your lip. I'm going to get you, Danny, you said silently as you closed the door behind you. "Well, yeah, I am still looking." You tried to act indifferent, but on the inside, you were set on fire with excitement.

He walked around the living room and kitchen, halfway inspecting things, "It's very.. Modern. I like it."

You smiled, crossing your arms. "Looks like most apartments. Do you live in a shack with a cow and a few peasants hand-maids or something?"

He turned back to you with a toothy grin, "Oh, I wish."

"Well, rent went up to $1,000. It's a two bedroom, but the second bedroom I mostly use for storage."

"I could sleep on the couch and be happy. I've spent many nights sleeping outside next to a dumpster in my junkie days.. I mean, I had an apartment then, but Jesus, that was a cozy dumpster," He said bluntly, rubbing his hands together as if thinking out loud to himself now.

You shook your head with a grin, "I could clean the spare bedroom out, if you want to take it. Rent would be split to $500." You shrugged.

"I told Adore I'd take it as soon as she asked. $500 is more than doable." He smiled.

You focused your eyes on the floor for a moment, "And why is that?"

He flashed you with a peculiar smile, "Change of scenery would be nice. I'll have my stuff moved in within the week."

"Really?" You couldn't help but voice your excitement this time

Brian's face lit up,"Get fucked, Brenda. Mom is home."

~

Once he left the apartment you simply texted Adore and said, "Thank you!"

"I was gonna tell you, but I decided to let her surprise you."

"So much for no Ted Bundy types, huh? Lol. Things are about to get interesting, I think."

"And I want every dirty detail, bitch."

"I'll spare you none!"

~

Just like Brian had said, he moved his stuff in within the week. You were overwhelmed by the amount of stuff he had, including drag. You were able to clean out just enough space in the spare bedroom for most of his stuff and what was left over, you let him store in your bedroom.  
Your home now looked like a drag queen factory exploded in it, and you loved it. Wigs, makeup and costume galore. And of course, there was still the fact that you had such a huge crush on him, and now, it was bound to only get bigger. You knew It might not be the best thing if he didn't feel the same, but you could pass up having a roommate.

The first night having Brian in the apartment proved to be surreal. You were so used to seeing him only at the club, or texting him, but now, he was here to live with you.

"Okay, I have a request." He said as he sat down on the couch beside you. You could feel your body tense and get chills as he was so close.

"What is it?"

"Well, some people like to purify new surroundings with sage, or some shit like that. Well, I like to christen my me living space by watching Contact."

You blinked, failing horribly to keep a straight face, "I'm laughing, but I already know that you're serious." You chuckled.

"I am Jodie Foster's dead dad serious." She said lifting herself off the couch to rummage through a duffle bag she had sitting near the couch, some of her stuff still remained in the living room and it seemed as if she was determined to sleep on the couch. She finally pulled out a worn Contact DVD case.

"Pop that shit in, Maureen." You smiled, giving her an encouraging clap.

Her face seemed to light up seeing that you were willing to indulge her in one her many strange proclivities with her. To anybody else it'd be weird, but you had to admit that you loved it. Brian brought such a sense of fun to anything and everything.

As time went by, you both ended up stretched out along the couch with no choice but for your feet to intertwine, but neither of you see me to really mind it. And you really didn't mind it one bit. Any excuse to get closer to Brian was was a good opportunity.

"I gotta admit, I've never seen the whole movie before." You confessed as you both lifted your heads to meet one another. Brian gave you a serious look as his eyebrows furrowed.

"How can you have not seen Contact!" He whined.

You rolled your eyes teasingly, "I'm watching it now, right?"

He pursed his lips, giving you a long, quizzical look, "Mhmm, and what other prize of a movie do you think I should see?"

"We strictly talkin' Jodie Foster?" You shrugged, leaning up on the couch to meet Brian in the middle.

He bit his lip in though, "No. It doesn't have to be Jodie exclusive. Besides, if you can find a Foster movie I haven't watched, I'll get down and worship you like a peasant."

You smirked widely, "Don't tempt me, Zamolodchikova."

"You pronounced that so right.." His eyes widened in fascination as he scooted closer to you.

You swallowed hard, pulling your knees upward as he was basically leaning against you. His bright eyes peered over into yours.

"You don't look like a romantic comedy person." Your voice cracked under nervousness.

He smirked, "Those are just too predictable." He lifted himself up to a standing position as he rested his hands on the back of the couch as he towered above you,"I mean, you have two people who meet, and probably don't like each other to begin with. They have their problem, theres a conflict that get resolved, then they get to know each other and bam, fall in love.. Predictable formula."

Your breathing sped up, you tried to control the motion of your chest, not wanting him to see how fast you really were breathing now. "And what's your idea of unpredictable romance?" You breathed.

A sultry look flickered in his sockets as he leaned himself down further, his face only inches from yours now. "Well, that's questionable. I mean, take us for example.."

"Us?" You chewed the inside of your cheek.

"Yeah. I mean, we're two very different people. I'm a drag queen, you're a bartender. Can you imagine that for a movie?"

You felt a tug at the corners of your lips as they curled into a smile, "Yeah, my sordid affair with a Russian whore."

"Exactly." He gave you a toothy grin, "The plot thickens when you can't understand a thing I say either."

"As in?" You shrugged.

He leaned down towards your face, causing a chill to run up your spine as he began to speak Russian. "ya by ne vozrazhal eto.." (I wouldn't mind it)

It was definitely becoming clear that if she was going to live with you, you needed to learn how to understand her use of Russian. You looked at her confused, trying to understand what she had said. "You know I don't know what you're saying." You whined.

"Too bad." She leaned down further towards your face, your noses almost touching as she put emphasis on bad. "That's the point." She laughed, plopping back down on the couch beside of you. You weren't sure what had just happen between the two of you, but it left you more confused and slightly turned on.. As did most things when they involved Brian.

"Fine. You just wait until I study up on it." You sassed.

He smiled back, "Good. Then we can carry on all manners of conversation."

"Yeah well, I gotta get to bed if I'm gonna be carrying on any type of conversation."

There was silence for a moment until she looked back over to you, a playful look on her face as she spoke again. "You know what I just realized."

"What's that, Maureen?" You pursed your lips, waiting for whatever was about to escape her lips this time. "Since I've claimed the couch.. You're technically in bed with me now." She said giddily as she stretched back out on the couch, throwing her leg over the arm of it.

You nodded slowly, already expecting her to say something along those lines. "When you're right, you're right." You smiled and lifted yourself up, "We'll have to do this again tomorrow."

"It's a date, Barbara." She clicked her teeth with a wink.

"Goodnight, Brian." You smiled, heading off towards your bedroom. You didn't want to leave, but you didn't want things to become so obviously that it was painful.

"Goodnight, (Y/N)!" He called after you. You looked back to see him peeking up at you over the arm of the couch.   
You gave him one last smile before disappearing into your room for the night.


	4. All The Things She Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I keep neglecting to upload on here! If you have a Wattpad, you can also follow me there for more frequent updates on this story!
> 
> Wattpad: EclecticMentalState

A/N: Before this chapter starts, I just wanna thank everyone who has read and left feedback on this story, it means a lot to me and I'm so happy that your guys are liking it thus far! I'm hoping it only gets better for here. I also wanna send out my support for Brian as he's taken a hiatus from drag, and I hope that he gets the much needed rest that he needs for as long as he needs for his mental health and well being. Even if he decides that drag isn't what he wants to do anymore, he still has the support of his fans ♡

~

Brian's P.O.V

He sat there, watching the closed door of your bedroom for a few moments after you left. He secretly hoped you'd find a reason to come back out, but when that proved itself to be a lost cause, he finally turned his attention back towards the TV, the movie still playing.  
He was barely paying attention to it now, which was a surprise - even to him. If something could take his attention away from Contact like this, it was serious. And the thought of that made him very nervous on many levels.  
He turned the thought of you over and over in his mind for the rest of the night as he laid there on the couch, the TV Shining on his face being the only source of light in the room.  
'Do I tell her?' He asked himself. That was something he didn't even need to really ask. He knew that this had to be more than just a regular crush or infatuation - which he was prone to getting. He had to make it known at some point, but he didn't know when would be the right time, if there ever was one.

"Shit." He sighed, rubbing his weak eyes.

'It's gonna hurt like hell if she doesn't feel the same.. Then shit gets awkward and we're fucking living together.' he thought. His anxiety began to grow as he weighed all the negative possibilities and outcomes at once. He took in a deep, meditating breath trying to calm himself. 'It won't be that bad. You're letting your mind run away with you.. As usual..' He tried to reel himself back in with reassurance.

He finally had to push the thought out of his mind altogether, as best as he could anyway. Worrying over it wasn't going to be any benefit to him, and he needed rest. He'd figure out what to do, or say, eventually.

~

Y/N's P.O.V

You woke up the next morning and began scrambling around your room to try to look halfway decent before you made your exit. Your usual morning routine consisted of you shuffling around the apartment in a ratty old Metallica T-shirt you slept in and looking more than a little haggard with bags under your eyes, combined with morning breath. Charming. But that wasn't an option this morning.  
You brushed your teeth quickly, and ran a brush through your hair to try and tame it.  
You stood in the doorway to your closet to find something decent to throw on. After a few minutes of debating with yourself, you settled on a curve hugging nightie. To didn't wanna put on regular clothes and make it seem to obvious that you had spent time getting ready.

You took a long, calming breathe. 'You've got this. You're gonna have to have it. He lives with you now.' You told yourself as you opened up your bedroom door. Your jaw nearly hit the floor in awe as Brian's shirtless body was the first thing you saw. He was already up and doing yoga on mat in front of your window. The sun coming through the window streamed down onto his fair skin. You had never seen him this exposed before, but now you were given a glimpse of just how lean and toned his body was. You suddenly found your teeth scraping against your bottom lip, biting down as you stood there in your doorway, unable to move. If every morning was prone to beginning like this, you'd have no objections to it.

He must have sensed that he was being watched because he turned back from the window to see you standing there.

You breath hitched as you forced your eyes away, "Good- goodmorning."

"Take a picture, creep." He joked, lifting himself off of the mat. He was wearing nothing but sweatpants and you couldn't help but notice how utterly delicious he looked in them. Your lips pressed together firmly as you thought of atleast 10 different wicked things you'd do to him in the state he was in now.

"Ha. I can take pictures of you while you're asleep." You said jokingly, but gave him a dead-eyed stare.

He put his hand on his bare chest, covering his heart as if in disgust. "That is so fucking... Sweet." His voice took a gruff, smokerly tone.

You scoffed, bemused by him as you made your way into the kitchen. "Coffee?" You asked.

You looked back to catch one more glimpse of his shirtless body before he grabbed a T-shirt, sliding his limbs through it as he sauntered over to you in the kitchen. "Yes, please. If you could sneak a couple Adderall in to keep me awake, that'd be fantastic."

You poked out your bottom lip in a mock-sympathetic way, "Sorry. Fresh out. You're gonna have to settle for instant coffee."

"Lots of sugar then." He smiled, leaning down against the counter as he stuck a cigarette between his lips. "Please tell me this is atleast an apartment I can smoke in."

"Probably best to go out on the balcony." You said pointing towards a sliding glass door in the living room. "But hey, I won't tell If you don't."

"Thank Christ." He smiled, pinching the cigarette between his lips as he lit it. He took a long drag before blowing the smoke into the air, "So, what's on today's agenda?"

"Nothing too exciting." You sighed, stirring the coffee diligently, "I've got a 4 hour day-shift."

"Working at a bar during the day? Ew." He spoke with a grimaced as he reached out for the coffee cup you offered him.

"I've got a show tonight." He took a sip of the hot drink slowly.

"Please, don't remind me. The only people that come into bars during the day are retirees, and alcoholics." You sighed, walking around the counter. Brian's eyes lingered on you for a moment, since you were wearing skimpy-ish sleep attire, it did give off a better view of your curves. You shuttered at the thought, feeling your body wanting to collapse into itself, getting stared at was something that always made you feel awkward. You finally cleared your throat, "So, how about that smoke, or, another once since your working on that one?"

His concentration was broken as his eyes shot up to yours, a certain glow taking over him at the mention of more nicotine. He nodded quickly, already pulling his pack out of his pocket again, "Don't keep me waiting." He pulled his lips back to reveal those beautiful, pearly whites.

You led the way out onto the small balcony that overlooked the town. It sounds more luxurious than it really was. You lived right beside a busy highway and the extent of the scenery was a few patches of grass on the sidewalk, and if you were lucky enough there might be a fender bender that led to a dispute which provided a few moments of entertainment. You both sat down in a folding chairs that you had outside. It was quiet, other than the goings on in the city. Brian let out a sigh of relief as he puffed smoke in and out of his lungs at a rapid pace before speaking. He leaned back in the chair, seemingly relaxed for a moment. You could tell that he was quit a jittery person.

"So, roommate, what's your story, whats your truth?" He said, turning his head towards you as he flicked ashes away.

You shrugged, poking your own cigarette between your lips, "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I mean, I did his let you move in without knowing that much about you."

He leaned up suddenly. It was so quick that it almost made you jump back. "Ask away, please!" He sounded quite enthused about your inquiry.

You chuckled, pressing your cigarette out into a nearby ashtray. "I was just joking. You don't have to tell me anything."

He rolled his eyes, "Well, it makes sense. If we're gonna live together, we should bond over something."

"Are you telling me we didn't bond over Contact?"

"That's a different kind of bond. That was spiritual." He held his hand up, a playful glint in his eye.

You smiled and have him a nod, "Okay, you ask first, that way I can get a feel for the kind of questions I should and shouldn't ask."

"Shit. That's why I wanted you to go first, now this is gonna be awkward, Brenda. Thanks a lot!" He whined, flicking the rest of his cigarette off the balcony.

"It won't be awkward, just ask whatever. I think we're both pretty out there." You said matter-of-factly.

He fidgeted with the lighter that was in his fingers for a few moments before he looked back up at you, "Well, have you really known Danny since highschool?" The way he asked way quite cute, he almost seemed nervous to ask the wrong thing.

You nodded with a smile, "Yes, I have. Anything else?"

"Uhh.. Age, sex, location?" He said.

"Oh God, didn't you just love A.O.L chatrooms?" You rolled your eyes playfully with a laugh.

"I've had plenty of good trade from A.O.L chats." Brian said as his eyes trailed off towards the street.

"Oh Jesus, my turn!" You called out. You thought about something that would be simple for a staring question. "Why did you choose a Russian character?"

His eyes widened as did his smile,"You never heard this one?"

You shook your head in response. Brian pursed his lips at you in surprise before pulling another cigarette out of his pack. "Okay, so," He shoved the smoke into his mouth, "When I was in college, I first got interested in drag, I used it a lot for my performance "art," and I was also taking Russian lessons at the time, and Katya's character was inspired by my Russian teacher.." He took a long drag from the smoke before giving himself a moment to gather his thoughts before he spoke again, "She was a total whore."

You busted out laughing at the declaration, "I love that you just say there all quiet and mysterious,because I thought I was gonna get some Earth-shattering info, and you just tell me she's a whore."

He sputtered and leaned forward to lay a hand on your shoulder making your skin go flush. "Yes! Well, you should have seen her!" He chuckled as he finally pulled back, "She had these high boots up to here." He smacked his leg to indicate where the top of her scandalous boots would have ended. "Red lipstick. Blonde hair. The whole 9, 10, 11 and 69 yards. She was like a terrible Bond villain.. A Bond villain from a porn parody."

You shook your head and leaned back in the chair, trying to catch your breath from laughing. "You are fucking lying!"

"No!" He shook his head roughly, "Swear to God, swear to God!"

You finally nodded your head and leaned back up, wiping the tears from your eyes after the assault of laughter, "Alright, alright. I believe you. It makes a lot of sense as to why Katya is the way she is."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He said, holding his hand up to his face as he pretended to be offended.

You rolled your eyes, "Nothing bad! I'm very fond of that Russian whore."

He took one last drag of the cigarette before flicking it out. He stood up and looked down at you with a smirk, "Better be, Barbara."

You chewed your lip as it tugged into a grin. "You don't even know my real name do you?"

"Probably not." He rolled his shoulder as he opened the door to the apartment.

You got up alongside him as you both headed in. "Dick! I knew it."

"Kidding, of course I know your name, (Y/N)."

"I was also kidding. " You batted your lashes at him.

"Sure you were." He cut his eyes towards you.

"Yeah, yeah." You looked over at the time on wall clock and groaned, "I have to start getting ready soon."

"Ugh, fine." He whined back.

"I have no choice."

"Of course not." He paused for a moment, a silence took over the place before he spoke again. ".. Your boyfriend doesn't help with bills?"

You squinted at him, almost dumbfounded, then you made it a point to be dramatic as you turned your head, letting your eyes scan over the room intensely before looking back at Brian. "Do you see a boyfriend anywhere around here?"

He shrugged, "I just assumed, I guess."

You scoffed, "Ha. No. There hasn't been dating for quit some time."

"Why, are you crazy, or something?"

"Well, you're not far off on that one." You snorted with laughter. You frowned with a shrug. "What about you, where's your boyfriend?"

Brian didn't answer, instead, he gave you a mysterious smirk. "Who knows? Gotta get back to my yoga." He said with a wink before walking back over to his mat.

You chalked it up to nothing more than one of his usual weird answers, but there was something about that one that seemed different. You stood there for a moment, pondering it before snapping yourself out of the hypnosis you seemed to be stuck in, as you usually were with him. You had to go get ready for work.

~

Once you had finally gone through your daily ritual to get ready for work, you were running late. You had to make a quick exit from the house and only had enough time so utter a single 'See ya tonight!' At Brian while leaving, he gave you a wave goodbye as he was seated on the couch to go through the rest of the boxes he had brought over to unpack.

Brian moving in had proved to be something great. Aside from the fact it was a weight lifted off of you to have rent split in half, it was nice to actually be living with someone. Plus, the fact that you had quite the crush on your new roomie wasn't such a terrible thing either, though it was still confusing at times. You thought that maybe he did feel the same sometimes. There were things that he said and did that that made it seem like he was interested in more than friendship. You often thought about blurting it out how you felt about him, but the thought of that sent you into an instant state of cringing. But at the same time, you knew someone had to say something sometime, you just hoped it'd be him who'd break first.

~

Working the day shift had proved to be just as expected. There were a bunch of older folks who poured in during that time, and there was the usual groups of frat guys who were skipping class to get day drunk. You poured drink after drink, counting down the minutes until you could leave and head back home.

You had gotten a picture message from Brian while you were on break that said:

 

"You left me here alone. I don't like this. Are you sure you're coming back? When are you coming back, bitch?!?!"

You couldn't help but laugh out loud as you texted back.

"I'm going to be home after while, just try to stay calm! Lmao."

 

~

About 20 minutes before your shift was set to end, a man that you hadn't seen be for entered the bar, which wasn't that unusual. In this city there were hundreds, if not thousands of random walk-ins every week at bars. He had dark hair and eyes, you glanced at him from behind the bar, and truth be told, he wasn't hard on the eyes. Your staring became rather obvious as he made his way to the bar to order, and you still hadn't moved.

"Hello?" His forehead creased as he took a seat.

You were brought out of it in an instant, and lowered your eyes. "Hi, sorry. What can I get you?"

His eyes lingered for a moment before he shook his head slightly with a smile. "Scotch, straight."

"Business man, or something?" You looked over your shoulder to him as you grabbed a glass and the bottle.

"Something like that." He chuckled.

You set the glass down in front of him. There was silence for a few minutes as you went and refilled drinks for other customers before coming back to check on the new guy. "More?" You asked, the bottle already hovering over his glass. He nodded in approval as your poured him another.

"So, what's your name?"

You cut your eyes at him, you knew it was customary for someone you've never met to ask your name, but to you it just felt... Corny. More so, since it was clearly stated on your name tag. You cleared your throat and grabbed the nametag and pulled it out, directing his attention towards it.

"Oh," He smiled sheepishly, "(Y/N)."

"Well, I guess that means you weren't staring at my tits." You rolled your eyes playfully.

He scoffed, taken aback by just how blunt you were. "Uhh no? I'm sure they're nice, but- Christ, that sounded terrible, didn't it?"

"I just chalk it up to you being a man." You replied with a sly grin.

"Feminist, huh?" He nodded.

You blinked in his direction, "No. Just a bitch."

"Sorry, just a joke."

You shrugged, eyeing the clock on the wall, "it's cool, I've heard worse from patrons."

"Well, is everyone that works here as cheery as you?" He leaned forward with a smirk.

You looked down as him, teeth showing as you gave him a smartass smile, "Nope. You just got lucky with me."

"Clearly." He nodded,"I'm Mark, by the way." He held out his hand to you, you took it as he gave you a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Mark. But, I'm afraid I've gotta go, my shift is over." You said with a sigh of relief. Your feet hurt and you were ready to high-tail it outta there.

"Damn. Well, if I'm not being to forward, maybe I can get your number?" He raised an eyebrow.

You chewed on the inside of your cheek, you had a feeling that was coming. He was cute, too cute to be in here during the day time, but your mind automatically went back to Brian. It felt like you'd be betraying him in some sort of way. You placed your hands on the bar and leaned down, "Look, I've kinda got my eye on someone."

He gave you a solemn nod and put his hands up,"Hey, that's cool. Figured I'd ask."

"Well, feel free to come back in for a chat." You smiled and grabbed the cash he had left on the bar for you, "You leave nice tips." You winked before turning around to head into the back, leaving him behind.

~ 

The apartment was filled with music when you finally arrived back home, you already knew that Brian must be getting ready for his show tonight, and you were right. You walked in the door, the strong scent of hairspray was in the air as some t.A.T.u was being played on the stereo that he had brought over from his place. You knew the song too well.

All the things she said,  
All the things she said,  
Running through my head.

Brian had turned into Katya once again, and she hadn't seen you come into the door as you walked over to the counter to set your keys down. You tip-toed to the refrigerator to grab a drink as she remained oblivious to your precense, she already had on a full face as she stood over a mannequin head, styling and combing out her signature blonde wig, singing along with the song in her Russian accent.

 

They say it's my fault but I want her so much,  
Want to fly her away where the sun and rain,  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame,  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me,  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me,  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head.

She kept singing as the song went on, and you just leaned over the counter to watch silently, admiring how well she was actually able to sing, and of course, her beauty.  
You couldn't help but feel like the lyrics resonated with the current situation you were in. You dropped your head with a smile, noting how silly that sounded.  
When the song finally came to an end and the music faded out, you whistled in her direction, which of course startled her, just like you thought it would. She turned, her mouth wide and once the shock passed, she sighed. "Okay, how long have to been standing back there, how much did you hear? I need to know whether or not I have to kill you and stick you in that freezer now." She said, pointing to the refrigerator with her hairbrush.

You smiled mischievously, "Long enough. I came in on the "All the things she said!" Part, so you better get to hacking, mom."

"You creeping cunt!" She hissed with laughter, bringing the brush bad down to the wig a few more times.

"I do what I do." You pranced over towards the couch before plopping down on it.

"So, was work as bad as you were saying it would be?" She asked, her eyes on the vanity mirror she had as she slipped the lace front onto her head. 

You nodded, "Yeah, pretty much. Thank God I'm off tomorrow." There was a slight pause as you stared at her through the mirror, you dropped your head as your teeth scraped over you lip bashfully. "I- I had a guy ask for my number."

It was subtle, but you could almost see the jolt go through Katya's body as you told her. She stopped fiddling with the wig for a moment, she was perfectly still as if she was still processing the information you had given her, then she slowly started working on her hair again. "A walk-in, or someone who works there?" She asked, seeming a little too interested. Her blue eyes cutting to the side of her smoked out lid.

 

"A walk-in," You said, kicking your shoes off.

She lowered herself to the ground to a sitting as she smoothed out the fabric of her outfit. She turned her head to you, her usual carefree, silly demeanor seemed to disappear and she had a rather stern look on her chiseled face. If you hadn't known any better, you'd have thought she was carved from stone.

"A walk-in? Is he a weirdo?" She squinted as she began to glue the lace of the wig against her forehead, peeking back over to the mirror every-so-often.

Your side mouth tugged to the side in a non-chalant way, "I have no idea, probably so, though." You sighed and laid down, spreading your legs out across the couch. You looked at Katya as she seemed to be a little too focused on the wig, as if she was trying to keep herself occupied before she had an outburst. You gave a slight smirk as you watched her stern expression through the mirror. "Awwe, are you worried?"

"Worried? No... Insanely jealous; yes." Her crystal blue orbs darted to you with with dmall smirk. Your eyes widened and your lips parted, unsure of what to say back. Katya saw you pause and you could see the fear registering on her face as she thought she said the wrong thing. She quickly cleared her throat before speaking again, "Look, I just mean that, if you date him, then it's gonna get serious, then you're gonna move in with him and I'm gonna be left here, and like, you can't leave me here alone." He spoke in his valley girl voice, trying to lighten the situation.

On the inside, you were on fire with excitement. Perhaps you were reading too into it, but you had a feeling he wasn't really joking about being jealous. He was jealous. You chewed your lip for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, well, don't think that's gonna be a problem. I told him no. I'm not interested anyway."

You could visibly see Katya's chest drop as she sighed with relief. There was silence again in the room for a few moments before she spoke up again. "Why'd you turn him down?"

You propped your head onto your hand as you watched her turn her body towards you, giving you a quizzical look. You shrugged and dragged your nails over the fabric of the couch as you thought about it. 'Because I want you..' you said to yourself.

"Just wasn't into him." You shook your head, giving Katya a soft smile.

She rolled her eyes playfully as her white teeth peeked through her cherry lips. She batted her lashes at you, "Good, because I wasn't gonna let you move out anyway."

You put your hand over your heart with a chuckle, "Always looking out for me, mom."

"Duh, bitch." She pursed her lips at you.

You bit your lip. You wanted so badly to feel those lips on yours again, like that night at the club. You closed your eyes for a moment, visualizing the way she commanded the stage, all eyes on her, while hers were on you.  
You opened your eyes back up, clearing your throat as Katya lifted herself off the floor.  
At this point, you didn't care if she noticed you staring at her. The way the skin tight bodysuit hugged her curves was enough to make anyone stop and stare.. Hell, you'd be willing to bet a straight man couldn't even resist taking a look.  
You shook your head, making yourself gain some control.  
Luckily, Katya was still doing a few touch ups, so she was oblivious as to how entranced you were by her at this moment.

"So, who all is performing tonight?"

"Uhh," was the only sound that came from her at first as she touched up her lipstick, "Trixie, and me, obviously. The rest are just local girls. What are you doing tonight?"

"Staying in, I guess." You threw your hands up, "I'm getting double teamed by Ben & Jerry's tonight." You pointed to the refrigerator.

You had caught Katya off guard with the joke, followed by a shrill scream as she went into a bout of laughter as her arms flailed. "Oh, my God!" She wheezed as she leaned over towards the television set.  
While still in a fit of laughter that only seemed to grow as she grabbed ahold of a rectangular object off of the console, she turned to you and you immediately began shaking your head furiously, already knowing what she was going to do.

"I swear to God, if you say it!" You could feel your face getting red as you clamped your hands over your face, "This is my life."

Katya sank back down to her knees as she held out the DVD case to your face. "Can Jodie Foster and her dead dad join?!" She squealed, slapping her knee with her hand, do by that hiss in tea kettle laugh of hers.

You pinched the bridge of you nose and nodded,"Hey, why not? The more the merrier. Since were living together, I'm gonna have to learn to have close contact with.. CONTACT."

She finally settled down, trading in her hissing laughter for a light panting and sighs of satisfaction as she set the DVD box back down. "Wow. Amazing," She clapped her hands together, "I needed that laugh."

"Happy to oblige, Barbra." You rolled your eyes.

"You should've been a drag queen." She says with a more serious tone.

You scoffed and say up on the couch. "I should have been a lot of things, according to my mother." You cleared your throat to put on your best impersonation of your mother, "(Y/N), a job at a bar, really? That's what trashy girls do."

Katya's jaw hanged limp, "Yeah, or girls that like nice tips without working some 9-5 soul sucking corporate job.. Or turning tricks"

You held out your arms, "Exactly!"

"See, this is meant to be." She said pointing between the two of you, "We understand eachother." You chewed the inside to lip at that comment, doing your best to hold back from blushing at that very moment.

"You know, I think you're right." You smirked.

"Are you really staying here tonight?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

You gave her a confused look. "Well, yeah, it's my apartment?"

She sighed. "Do I need to come up with some elaborate song and dance to let you know you can come to the show?"

You shook your head. "No.. although, song and dance would be nice."

"Not enough time for that right now."

"Well, maybe I'll see if Danny wants to go." You agreed, thinking that it wouldn't be such a bad idea. 

"Maybe you'll see your boyfriend." She cut her eyes to you.

"Oh totally, then you can watch us grind it on the dance floor." You winked with a sarcastic grin.

Katya pressed her lips together, clearing her throat as she stood up again, "Oh Christ. It's whatever you want to do, though. Just let me know when and if you come." She turned back to her mirror without another word.

Things seemed slightly tense, you thought that maybe you shouldn't have said that thing about grinding with the guy from earlier, even if it was a joke. "Uhh, is everything cool?" You asked bluntly.

She nodded, brushing mascara through her lashses. "Of course, I'm just finishing up before I go."

You bit down on you lip, hoping you hadn't upset her. You day laid there for a minute before standing up, giving her a smirk. "Well, that shouldn't take long, you're already gorgeous."

She turned her head slightly, she seemed almost surprised by the compliment. The smallest bit of jealously that you could still sense in her faded as she flash you a bright smile. "Spasibo. I can say the same to you, and not have to be lying."

You held you head down, blushing as to nodded once more. "Thank you, Katya" You spoke softly as you turned on your heel to head back to your room to change.

He watched you as you went off to you room, and when you were out of sight, he turned the music up loudly again.

You slipped out of you work clothes and threw them into the dirty clothes him as if you were about to score the winning toss in a basketball game. You traded out jeans and a blouse for more comfortable shorts, and some old t-shirt that was riddled with holes.  
You laid across your bed for a moment, giving yourself a test as your mind sent through the motions of processing and deciphering the interaction between you and Brian as if they were some sort of secret code. You were starting to think that maybe it wasn't as far fetched as you had once thought. You both flirted with each other on a constant basis, so there had to be something else to it, right? You sigh and rubbed your eyes with your fingers, listening to the blaring from the other room, and for what it was worth, he had a damn good taste in music.

~

Once you thought you had laid there long enough to let your thoughts stew on the subject, you were ready to go back out to face Katya again.  
You opened the door to be met by the music, which you instantly recognized as Crimson & Clover and Katya dancing provocatively the the song in the middle of the living room, which only helped in proving just how good she looked in the bodysuit once again.

You whistled as you walked forward to cheer her on. She cocked her head to the side to look at you as she kept moving her hips in rhythm to the music, her eyes not leaving yours this time.

"Well shit, I don't have any ones!" You snapped your fingers with a cheeky grin.

She gave you a coy smile as her sultry gaze intensified. "That's okay. eto besplatno dlya vas. (it's free for you)"

You ran your tongue over your bottom lip, the accent never failed to turn you on in an instant. "There goes that language barrier, again."

She sauntered over towards you, swaying her hips to the music. You swallowed hard as she towered over you now, looking down with a gaze that was downright seductive. If you weren't already hot for her, you were now. She grabbed you by the hand and twirled you around quickly, making a giggle escape your lips. There was no doubt that you were blushing this time, there was no hiding it. She turned to have her back face you as she laid your hand on her hip, she leaned back letting her body rest on you as she began to grind against you in sync with the song.

Ah, now I don't hardly know her,  
But I think I could love her,  
Crimson and clover.

You could feel your heart rate rise immediately as you felt the warmth of her body against yours, and the smell of her perfume, it was intoxicating. It was more than enough to give you a natural high.  
She finally turned back around, staring you in the eye with the same seductive look, and it sent instant chills down your spine.

"You really are beautiful, y'know." Was all you could muster.

She smirked, and without another word, she grabbed the sides of your face and pulled you up to her as her lips crashed down into yours hard, her perfect red lips staining yours a pinkish color as you two shared a heated, passionate kiss that was a long time coming.

When she comes walking over,  
Now I've been waitin' to show her,  
Crimson and clover over and over.

You wrapped your hands around her waist as the kiss deepened and curious hands began to wander. Her hands dropped to your sides as she held the curvature of your body in her hands, pulling you even farther into her.  
When you finally stopped for air, you pulled back, the both of you in a state of shock at how quickly things had escalated. You wiped your fingers across your lips absent-mindedly.

She gritted her teeth. "Jesus. I'm so sorry. I don't know why-"

You cut her off with your hand and smiled as you looked up at her, "You're gonna need to redo your lips."

A small pant left her as she dropped her shoulder, "It was totally worth it."

The tension between the both of you was palpable, but there was also a clearing of the air now as it had become blatantly obvious that there was more to all of this after all.

Katya glanced over to the clock on the wall. "Shit. I'm running late." She turned to gather up makeup she'd need in a makeup bag.

"Kiss and run." You said playfully.

She gave you a seriosuly look, "I'll also be running back here when it's over. We'll have a talk later?"

"Yes, it's obvious we need to." You chuckled.

She nodded and headed for the door before stopping in here tracks. She sat her makeup bag back down before walking back over to you.

"What?" You asked curiously.

She batted her lashes with a crooked smirk and reached out, slipping her fingers between the holes of the shirt you were wearing and with on swift movement, she ripped it open.

"I've always wanted to do that." She giggled in excitement.

You gasped in surprise, but just as equally turned on by the gesture. She then bent down so her lips were just barely brushing against your ear as you could hear the thick Russian accent escape her lips again, "eto prekrasnyy vid. (It's a beautiful view)" as usual, you had no idea what she said.

"I feel like I really need those Russian lessons now." you blushed.

"Maybe I'll teach you a few things, Barbra." She winked at you before lowering her face to yours, pecking you on the lips once not before heading back to the door. "I'll be back later. Come to the show if you want!" She called out as she headed out the door.

When the door finally shut and you were sure she was gone, you sucked in the biggest breathe with a gasping sound and let out a squeal of excitement. You shook your head and breathed out as you jumped over towards the couch to grab your phone 

Danny said he wanted details, and this was something you couldn't leave out.


	5. Vanity Confessional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to heat up at Katya's show.

"What?!" Danny screeched excitedly through the other end of the phone. "When? Tell me everything!"

You sat on the edge of the couch all jittery as the adrenaline still rushed through your system. "Just now, right before he left to go to a show."

"Dude, I told you everything would work out. Do you believe me now?"

"Well, obviously I do now. You know how I am." You chewed on the end of your fingernail, something that was always a bad habit when you were anxious.

"Yeah, yeah. (Y/N) the worrywart. If he's at a show, why are you there?" He questioned.

"He invited me to come, but I feel so nervous now."

"No, fuck no. I'm coming over, throw on something cute. We're going over there!"

You sighed, a small smile forming on your lips. "You're gonna make me, aren't you?"

"Um, hell yeah, I am. If it makes you feel better, he's probably more nervous than you. I mean, he idles at anxious."

"Yeah, I've noticed he's a bit jumpy at all times, but I know the feeling." You admitted.

"Don't let it get to you; either of you. Look, I'm leaving now, and I'll be there in a few minutes." You said your goodbyes and the next task at hand was getting ready without taking hours to do so. Your body was shaking slightly from the nerves, but you knew you'd need to get ahold of yourself. You weren't even sure why now of all times why you were nervous. But the fact that you knew for sure that Brian liked you made it nerve-wrecking, knowing now that everything you did from here on out would be done meticulously and planned out on your part, wanting to do your best to impress him each time he saw you.

You rifled throught your dresser drawer for a good 10 minutes before you found a familiar small bottle. You popped open the cap to reveal a few white pills.  
It had been a long time since you had the need for your anxiety medication, but every now and then in a stressful situation, you found reason to take one, and since you didn't want to spend the whole night sweating and having racing thoughts when you were supposed to be having a good time, you shook out a single, white pill from the almost empty bottle, popping it into your mouth to dry swallow it before shoving the bottle back into the drawer, underneath all your undergarments. You could feel the bitter lump in your throat as the dissolving medication settled there.

"Ugh." You muttered to yourself at the taste while you finished getting yourself ready physically and mentally for tonight's events

~

Brian's P.O.V

"Jesus, what happened to you?" Trixie squinted as she studied the smeared lipstick across Katya's face in the mirror.

Katya hummed as she took a makeup wipe to her face, deciding she might as well redo the whole bottom half of her beat. "Oh, y'know, sucking dick on the way here."

"I could believe that, if you weren't lying." Trixie scoffed and turned her head towards Katya, leaning onto the small counter in front of her.

Katya's lips parted as she shook her head, "Why would I be lying?"

"Uh, because you can never look me in the eye when to lie, you cunt." Trixie's snapped her fingers in front of Katya's face, "Now spill, and tell me what's going on."

Katya's sighed and turned to Trixie. "I'm sure you can put two and two together. It's obvious my lips were on someone, right?"

"I don't know, maybe you're just shitty at makeup. We all can't be this iconic with our looks." She pointed to herself as she fluffed out her blonde wig.

"Rotted. Gutted. Beast." Katya smirked, when all was said and done, she truly admired Trixie.

"Oh honey, that's just a regular Saturday night." Trixie bobbed her head playfully. She finally sighed, cutting her eyes to Katya again, "Tell me who, please."

"You literally already know. I think all the makeup is seeping into your brain, Tracy." Katya whined, patting foundation onto her skin.

"Look, I make it a point to not get myself involved in your sexual escapades, unless I feel like you're doing something you shouldn't be. But now I'm just being plain nosey, and I don't care." She crossed her arms, giving Katya a look that let her know she'd harp on the subject as long as she needed to, to get answers.

"It's my roommate." Katya answered in a blunt tone.

Trixie's painted lips parted as it dawned on her. "Okay, I take it back.. I'm a dumbass. It's Twitter girl. But in my defense, you haven't said a whole lot about her since then, so I didn't know if you'd gotten over your crush, or whatever."

"No. The infatuation is still there. I just don't say much because, one: Emotions are terrifying, mysterious shapeless entities and I feel gross talking about them. Two: I just don't want you to think it's weird." Her eyebrows knitted themselves together, revealing that her internal conflict wasn't something she was the most comfortable talking about.

"Oh Christ, we're gonna have to have this icky, disgusting heart-to-heart, but why would I find it weird?" Trixie placed her hand on her hip.

"The obvious?" Katya raised an eyebrow.

Trixie threw her hands in the air. "Oh my God, talking about females isn't gonna kill me. I never said I didn't find girls attractive, I've just never been with one. I'm proud of being a gold star gay. Thank you."

Katya leaned into the mirror,"Yeah, I know. Truthfully, I think I'm just using it as an excuse not to talk about my feelings."

"That's fine, because I'm not a fucking doctor, Brenda." Trixie said in a distinct valley girl voice, the same one that Katya often used. "But, for what it's worth, you know if you need to talk, I expect you to come to me." She added as an after-thought.

Katya turned to her with a sincere nod, "You're the only one I would come to."

"Awwe... Gross." Trixie cooed.

"Yes, I am."

"If you like her, so do I." Trixie paused for a moment, giving Katya a sincere look. "Just take things with a grain of salt, 'kay? I know how you get when you fall for someone too fast."

"Thanks, mom." Katya said quietly, shoving makeup back into her bag.

"I'm serious."

She sighed and turned to Trixie. "I know you are. But this is just a fun thing right now. Don't worry." They both embraced in a warm hug before getting off the subject to return to regular conversation, which, by most people's standards wasn't your "normal" type of conversation. The type of conversations they had weren't different from the discussions they had on UNHhhh.

Y/N's P.O.V

You heard the first few knocks at the front door before you yelled out for Danny to come in. You were standing in front of your mirror, holding different pieces of clothing up to see which outfit you liked best.

"What should I wear?" You whined as you turned to Danny as he walked into your room.

He eyed the two dresses that you had in your hands and shook his head. "They're cute, but that's it. You should wear something sexy."

"Yeah, well, the sexiest dress I have is the one you have me, and I can't wear that again already." You huffed and placed the dresses back on the rack.

Danny placed his hand under his chin as he walked forward to inspect your closet. He plundered through the junk, rooting around like a mole as he was intent on finding something that would make Brian's jaw drop. "Oh, he will go crazy for this!" He chirped as he pulled himself back out of the closet. He had a pair of black pleather pants in one hand and an intricate fashion corset in the other.

"Isn't that a bit trashy looking?" You questioned.

"No. Not for a club anyway. This is perfect, he will love it."

"He'll also steal it from me later on." You chuckled as you ran your hand over the fabric.

"Yeah, probably. But look at it this way, you can steal his clothes." He smirked and he pushed you towards the mirror for you to change, "Put it on."

"We don't exactly have the same taste." You said as you began to slip your regular clothes off.

"Well, that's very true." He shrugged. He eyed you up and down when you finally got the new outfit on, and he finally gave you the nod of approval. "You look hot."

"Really?" A big smile formed over your features.

He nodded several times. "Yes."

You gave yourself the once over in the mirror. "It is pretty cute, huh?"

He gave you several nods before grabbing your arm and leading you over to your vanity. "Now, let's paint that mug."

The finished product was great, and you looked beautiful, much like you always did. But there was something about the outfit and letting Danny do your makeup that took it to the next level. "Wow. I think you're gonna have everyone at the club eating out of the palm of your hand."

"Oh yeah, I'm a magnet." You chuckled, brushing your hair out in the mirror.

"I'm serious. You look amazing." He insisted, grabbing onto your shoulders excitedly.

"Thank you for this, for everything really." You leaned your head down onto his hand.

"That's what bestfriends are for, babe." He leaned down, giving you a tight hug.

~

Once you arrived to the club, you had calmed down a significant amount thanks to the pill you had taken. You could still feel your nerves working, but they were much more manageable as you stepped out of the cab with Danny by your side. You checked the time on your phone and it was already passed time for the show to start, so you weren't sure whether Brian would be on the stage already or not. You had hoped that you hadn't missed his performance yet.

You walked through the door to be met with a sea of people that filled the room. Majority of them with their phones and cameras out to film the experience as you could hear the singing voice over the speakers. You looked up at the stage to see Trixie onstage, playing the mandolin. While it was a good performance, you were more concerned in finding out where Katya was, so you and Danny pushed past the crowd. He had the hood of his jacket up to try and conceal his identity and not start a commotion while another queen was onstage. The two of you were finally able to push past everyone and get to the backstage area that consisted of a long corridor with a few doors on either side with names written on pieces of masking tape that were stuck to the doors. You saw names you didn't quite recognize on a few, searching for the one with Brian's name.

Danny whistled to you. "Found it!"

He had walked ahead of you to check out the names and ushered you over towards him. You clapped your hands together with an impatient look as you trotted forward. "What are you gonna do?" You asked him.

"I'm not trying to cockblock you, but I will step in for a moment."

You gave a nervous laugh and knocked on the door a few times. You heard a shuffling from inside, and Brian's voice. "Come in!"

"Surprise!" Danny blurted out as the two of you stepped through. Katya's mouth opened in shock as she saw you standing here, looking better than ever. His eyes were glued to you as he stood up from the chair he was seated in.

"I didn't know you were coming." He spoke in a soft tone.

"Danny convinced me that I should." You smiled, giving Danny a soft poke in his side.

Danny cleared his throat and looked back to the door. "Well, I just wanted to say hello, I think I'm gonna go see what that cute bartend is up to." He cleared out of the room quickly, leaving you and Katya standing there, alone.

"Well, get the hell in here." Katya smiled, closing the door behind you.

"Nice." You said, looking around at the quaint dressing room.

"They gave Trixie and I the same room." She ran her hand through her hair.

"I saw her on stage. Her makeup is more.. intense in person." You chuckled, taking a step forward, the heal of your stilettos clicking against the tile floor.

"She's not a Legend. Icon, and star for nothing." Katya chuckled.

You chewed the side of your lip. The small talk was okay, but you could feel the tension growing in the air again. The obvious hadn't been addressed.

"Earlier at the apartment.." You started.

"I'm sorry if I crossed a line." She nodded. She leaned back against the wall, half a cigarette dangling from her fingers now.

"What? No, that's not what I meant. Why do you think that?" You shook your head quickly.

She took a big puff of the cigarette before blowing smoke into the air and shrugged. "Addict's mentality. I'm used to apologizing, and I'm also not a biological female, that's why."

You dropped your head down, snorting in amusement. "Yeah, when you take the makeup off and the wig, I kinda had a sneaking suspicion you were a guy.. Especially when you're shirtless," You chuckled, taking a step closer to her, "I like Katya, and I like Brian.. As for the apologizing, there's no need. I've been crushing on you since I first saw you, if you want the truth."

"Truth is good." She smiled, her teeth gleaming under the light. She pressed the cigarette out into the nearby ashtray. "I can say the same. Which, I'm guessing was obvious that night I stuck my tongue down your throat the first time."

"It was, for the most part.. But I also had my doubts that you were interested in me." You confessed, chewing the inside of your cheek. You could feel yourself getting anxious.

"Well, I am interested, (Y/N)."

"Good. Then we're on the same page." You looked up at her pale blue eyes.

"You do look really good." She ran her tongue over bottom lip.

"So do you.. In guy or girl mode, actually.. it fucks with my head."

"Is that good or bad?" She narrowed her eyes at you in a seductive way.

Your breathing hitched as she took another step forward, face-to-face with you now. "Oh, it's a good thing."

She smiled and wrapped her hand around your waist as she pulled you into her, your arms automatically wrapping around her waist just like before. Her free hand cupped the side of your face as she bent down, her lips lingering inches from yours.

"Your lipstick." You muttered.

"Fuck the lipstick." She growled, pressing her lips down hard against yours, hungrily. You made an audible gasp at how assertive she was being, but it was also met with no complaints from you. Your hands reached up to embrace her neck as she pushed you back against the wall.  
The cool stone, combined with her wandering hands began to send chills down your spine. Her hands rested on your hips, her nails digging into them ever-so-lightly as the kiss continued to deepen, forcing slight groan to escape your lips once her red lips trailed down to your neck. For that moment, you were the only two people in the world, atleast until there was a heavy knocking at the door, followed by a man's voice saying, "5 minutes until showtime, Katya!"

She pulled her lips back quickly from yours, the separation making a delicious sound. "I think something doesn't want us making out." You sighed, running your tongue over your bottom lip, tasting her lipstick on you.

"Goddamnit," She groaned, wiping the stray red smears from her mouth. "I've waited so long to do that."

"And if it was up to me, we'd still be at it." You smirked coyly.

She grabbed you by the waist again and pulled you towards her. "The show will be over at some point, and whose to say I can't take you onstage with me? Maybe my number tonight can just be me giving a gorgeous girl a lap dance. Everybody likes lesbians."

You giggled, turning your head away, bashfully. "Yeah, then everyone is definitely gonna know something is up with us."

"So?" She pursed her lips, "Are you ashamed of me?" She whined, pulling you towards the door.

"Of course not! I live with you, don't I?" You gave her a playful push. "Everything is happening so fast. I woke up this morning thinking that I'd be hiding this crush I have on you forever, and here we are hours later with your tongue shoved down my throat in your dressing room."

"Life is amazing sometimes, isn't it?" She smiled, shrugging.

You nodded in response, "I definitely have no reasons to complain right now."

There was another knock at the door, followed by the same voice as before, letting Katya know it was her turn to make her way onto the stage.

"Well?" She bit her lip, bouncing on one of her stilettos anxiously.

"I don't know.." you hesitated, your response was slack as you contemplated your next move.

She grunted, "C'mon, don't be fucking chicken."

"Alright, alright!" You huffed, giving into her pleas.

Next thing you knew, she was dragging your ass out to the front of the stage.


	6. Lapdances & Lust.. Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexual tension between you and Katya comes to a head.

Everything was a blur when you heard the DJ announce Katya's name. The blinding stage lights and the roar of the crowd onstage, hand-in-hand with Katya as she pulled you out onto the stage with her was almost too much to handle, and you were happy for that Xanax you had popped earlier. The lights were finally dimmed somewhat as you were pushed down into a chair in the middle of the stage. You could see flashes from phone cameras, it was like you were something on display at the zoo.

It provided an intense, but weird feeling that soon turned erotic once the music started playing and Katya made her rounds across the stage, sauntering back and forth between the crowd in front to take tips and throw them into the air with a carefree attitude. The attention for the crowd didn't last long once she turned, eyeing you from the front of the stage. Your wrapped your hands around the side of your seat, bracing yourself for the impact of what she was about to do to you.

 _We've been here too long tryin' to get along_  
_Pretending that you're, oh, so shy._  
_I'm a natural ma'am doin' all I can_  
_My temperature is runnin' high_

She pranced towards you slowly, moving her body in such a dancerly way that it looked as if she was floating across the stage towards you. Needless to say you were already getting hot, and you'd been hot for her since day one. It didn't help that Katya had lowered herself to her knees and was crawling towards you like some kind of Succubus that you'd happily let fuck up your world.

 _Friday night, no one in sight_  
_And we got so much to share_  
_Talkin's fine if you got the time_  
_But I ain't got the time to spare_

Your grip on the seat tightened and your breathing increased as she came up right between your legs, making the crowd revenous with cheers and whistles. She pressed your thighs apart as she slinked upwards, her head lifting up right right between your legs. The two of you locked eyes, and the feeling that followed was damn near unexplainable as she leaned forward, her lips only inches from yours as she continued to lipsync to the song.

She stood up, throwing one of her legs over yours as she slowly lowered herself down to your lap, you clamped your legs closed, clenching them together as you felt your core tighten with an all too familiar sensation. You chewed your lip, turning desperate as she began to grind her hips into you, creating a tantalizing friction against your mound.

You were thankful that the music was so loud, no one could hear the soft moans that were escaping your lips as Katya intensified her movements. You fought back your better instinct to thrust your hips back against hers, you wanted to ravish her and be ravished by her. She grabbed your hands, prying them away from the seat as she guided them upwards, letting them come to a resting stop on her hips. You chewed your lip as she flashed you a brilliant smile, your fingers squeezing into her skin as she swivelled her hips against yours within the rhythm of the music.

 _My, my, my, whiskey and rye_  
_Don't it make you feel so fine?_  
_Right or wrong, don't it turn you on?_  
_Can't you see we're wastin' time? Yeah_

At this point, it was like you were the only two people in the room. The tension between the both of you was thick, and you felt an aching knot in your stomach. Your hands began to wander along her body as you scratched and squeezed at her, pulling at the bodysuit she had on. It took real restraint not to rip the shit off of her right there. She grabbed your hands again and pulled them up to your head, entertwining her fingers with yours as she leaned forward, grinding her whole body against you.

She lowered her face towards yours, forcing another cheer from the crowd. If it hadn't been for the cheers, you would have completely forgotten about anyone else in the room, that's how focused you were on her. "rasslabit'sya, (Y/N). Ya dam vam to, chto vy khotite." She purred seductively at you, her pale eyes narrowed at you, a coy smirk lingering on her lips. You were sure that thick accent of hers was some sort of witchcraft, that was all it took to get you going, even if you had no idea what the fuck she was saying, you didn't care. She could see the desperate need in your eyes, it was all too obvious. She had a proud look on her face as she leaned down, letting her lips crash right into yours again as you both locked in a heated kiss, she shoved her tongue into your mouth, forcing a groan out of you, and you couldn't stop yourself from grinding back against her this time.

 _Do you wanna touch?_  
_Do you wanna touch?_  
_Do you wanna touch me there?_

You could already feel how soaked you were for her, and the ache between your legs only increased each time you clenched them together in hopes of holding yourself back from losing control. She pressed herself harder into your own body, and you could feel the heat between the both of you grow. When the song finally came to an end it was a bit of a relief, only because you wanted to get her backstage as soon as possible. She kissed you once more as the lights went up in the place, causing you to squint at the sudden brightness.

"Take your ass backstage, Brenda. _Teper'_." She growled against your skin. It took you a moment to register what she said as you gave her dazed nods. She pulled you up out of the chair, and you quickly made your way off stage while she finished the rest of her set.

You stormed down the hallway towards her dressing room, your heart pounding rapidly in your chest at the pure adrenaline you felt. Before you could make it into the room, you heard your name being called and heard racing footsteps behind you. You turned to see Danny jogging over towards you with a sly grin. "Bitch, why didn't you two just fuck onstage?"

You began to blush, "Was it that obvious?"

He nodded quickly, a wide-eyed look plastered on his face, "Um, hell yeah. People are going crazy. Crazier than the last time" He chuckled, turning his phone towards you. He had Twitter up, and the site was already getting bombarded with pictures and videos of the two of you from just a few minutes earlier. "Looks like you guys are the new _it_ couple."

You shook your head, "We're not dating."

"You will be at some point. You guys are crazy about each other and it's obvious to everyone, even strangers." He shoved his phone back down into his pocket.

You smiled at the thought of actually dating Brian, and being able to call him yours. It was definitely something you were open to, and even welcomed it. "Hopefully," You nodded.

"I take it that, I won't be needing to give you a ride back home?" He gave you a devilish smirk.

You scoffed with a guilty grin, "No. Not tonight, I'm sure."

He smiled, "I had a sneakin' suspicion." He reached out to embrace you in a hug, "Well, I'm headed home. Be safe, and-" He pulled back to look you dead in the eye, "Bitch you better call me tomorrow, because I want explicit details."

You laughed and gave him a grin, "Sure, I'll give you the blow by blow.. Pun fully intended."

"Nasty bitch." He smiled, smacking your shoulder playfully before he left.

You walked into Katya's dressing room and sat in front of the large vanity mirror. You looked pretty disheveled after that little ordeal and decided to touch up your makeup before she returned, and since she'd already shoved her tongue down your throat a handful of times, you assumed she wouldn't mind if you borrowed a few makeup items. There wasn't a whole lot you had to fix except sniffed lips stick and eyeliner. The two of you had been wearing different shades of red, and now that they had mixed on your lips during the kiss, it has created a lovely maroon shade. You were so focused on the mirror that you hadn't even notice Katya when she finally came back in.

"Hey, bitch." You heard her call out, causing you to jerk in your seat, startling you.

You turned in the seat to see her leaning against the door frame in a tempting way, she had one hand perched on the frame, and the other on her hip. You eyed her up and down with a smile, "I'm stealing your makeup."

You smiled, her perfect white teeth peeking through her red lips, "I will kill you if you use all of my _Russian Red_ _._ " She said in the thick accent as she sauntered over towards you at a slow pace.

You sat the lipstick down and turned towards her fully, so your body was facing her. You watched as her eyes raked over your figure and her tongue danced across her bottomlip with desire.

"Ooh, say some more dirty shit, mom."

"I have no car insurance." She shrugged with a blank expression.

As much as you wanted to, you couldn't hold back your laughter. She was a master at turning a sexy moment silly. "Hey, I'll take it." You chuckled as she stood in front of you now. "You could read the phonebook in that accent, and it'd still be hot."

"I'm proud that you know what a phonebook is. But I can't read anymore.. Not since the _accident_ Brenda." She smirked, turning to the mirror to open a pack of makeup wipes.

"I'm not _that_ young, Miss McCook. I know what a phonebook is."

She laid her hand over her heart as she eyeballed you, " _Miss_? I'm oh so flattered." She purred, pulling out a makeup wipe.

You quickly placed your hand on hers. "Wait," You breathed as you looked up at her. Even with the stool you were sitting on, she still towered over you in her heels, "I wanna makeout with _her_ some more."

She raised an eyebrow and dropped the wipe back into the packet. "Kinky girl. I knew you were kinky."

"You have no idea." You bit your lip as she wrapped her arms around your waist and pressed her lips into yours again, flicking her tongue across your lips, sending chills through your body. You wrapped your legs around her, something you've been waiting to do since day one. You could feel her muscles flexing beneath the bodysuit as she caressed you, her lips moving from your mouth to trail down the length of your jawline, you couldn't help but squeeze her harder with your legs, a silent moan escaping your lips at the sensation.

"Goddamn it." You whined rubbing your hands all over her, trying your best to find the hidden button or zipper of the garment she was wearing, "Why are you torturing me?

She pulled back momentarily, licking her lips, "Because it's fun, but I know a way to torture you even more, kukla."

You clenched your jaw, locked in a fierce staring competition with her before you spoke again, "Oh yeah, how?" You smirked, challenging her to do her worst.

She cocked her head, looking at you as if you had made a bad choice. Little did you know that the torture could get so much worse. Before you knew what hit you, Katya's hand shot down between the both of you as she pressed her slender fingers into the pleather pants you were wearing, moving them in a circular motion to tease your wetness through the fabric. You gasped, caught off guard by it, and it was only made worse once she leaned into you again, her fingers still working on your slit as her lips brushed against your ear.

She started whispering to you in Russian, "Delayet eto Chuvstvovat' khorosho?" She purred, turning her head to nip at your bottom lip. It was all almost too much to take, your nerves felt like livewires and your core was positively drenched and throbbing at this point. Every move of her fingers sent a jolt of electricity through you, your back arched forward as you pressed your body into hers when she pressed down into the fabric to reach your clit. It was becoming apparent that she did indeed know her way around a woman's body.

You laid your head down to her neck, sucking and biting the skin, making Katya sigh heavily. You ran your hands down her body, pawing at the front of her bodysuit. She was still tucked, but you could feel the fabric begin to bulge out as her erection grew, it only enticed you to try your best to pull and rip at the fabric.

"Easy, detka." She smiled, grabbing your hand and pulling it away, "This shit wasn't cheap."

You brushed your lips against hers, "It looks cheap."

" _Bitch_ ," She smirked, "It takes money to look this cheap."

"Then make it easy on me and take it off, mom." You whined, poking out your bottom lip.

"That's not gonna be a problem, kukla. My dick fucking hurts more than usual, thanks to you." She cocked an eyebrow, finally turning back to the mirror to begin to de-drag for the night. The process went on longer than usual thanks to neither one of you being able to keep yours hands to yourself at this point. Watching turn from the gorgeous woman she was back into the handsome guy you knew was entrancing and it provided you with quite the view, and you were very impressed.

When he finally got out of all the geesh and returned to boy mode, you both made a quick exit from the club to get a cab. The two of you were intent on having absolutely no more distractions, and the only way to do that was to hold up in your apartment like a couple of crazed conspiracy theorists, which was already partly true.

Hailing a cab didn't take too long, which turned out to be a surprise. But everything comes with a price and you ended up catching a ride with the most talkative cabby who was also batshit crazy, but that was right up Brian's alley, and he Indulged the guy in the mindless chatter. Once Brian had managed to out crazy the cabby with his Maureen voice and yelling about how he wanted to be fucked by a rake, the guy got quiet and turned on the radio at full blast.

You were beginning to get anxious and you bounced your leg up and down on the floor. It must have been making brian anxious as well, because he reached over to lay a hand on your thigh as he leaned closer to you, "We're almost home." He cooed.

You nodded, "I know, I'm just dying over here."

He stared at you for a moment, his face only visible by the small glimpses of of lights thanks to street lights passing by. He squeezed your thigh, sending another jolt through your system as he dragged his hand down towards your sex. "How badly are you dying?"

"Jodie Foster's dead dad on a beach type of dying." You smiled weakly.

His tongue darted between his lips once more, "Unbutton them."

"What?" You asked, but already knowing full well what he meant. You could feel yourself getting wet all over again.

"You heard me, dorogoy." He narrowed his eyes playfully. You complied without any objections and carefully unbuttoned the pants. You were grateful that it was so dark inside the cab. "tak nuzhdayushchiysya, (Y/N)." He purred as he snaked his hand into your pants, his slender fingers making a beeline for your swollen clit. Your hand snapped up to your mouth as you gasped, if it hadn't been for the music playing, the cabby definitely would have heard that.

You pulled your legs apart to give Brian full access as he teased your clit with rhythmic, circular motions. It didn't take long for you to grind back against his hand, wanting to feel his fingers inside your core more than ever. He was still leaned over towards you, his lips brushing against your neck that caused you to slip into a state of euphoria. "tak mokryy dlya menya," He whispered in a breathy tone as he slid his middle finger inside of you. You could feel your walls clenching and throbbing against his digits as he pumped them in and out of you slowly.

"Jesus, B." You whispered back to him, your other hand reaching down to grab his already erect length through his jeans.

"No Jesus here, Barbara." He purred, nibbling your flesh, "ya khochu chuvstvovat' tebya."

You could feel yourself getting closer and closer to your release as his fingers worked their way in and out of you. You dug your nails into the side of your face as you had to keep yourself quiet, you grabbed onto his hand to pull him away, you didn't want to cum yet. You let him edge you, bringing you right to the brink of your release, then taking it away from you just as fast. It was another form of torture, but one you couldn't get enough of.

Once you arrived back at the apartment, Brian threw a fistfull of money at the driver and told him to keep whatever he had. Now it was a race to see see which of you would make it out and up to the room the fastest. You both jogged, heavy footed up the stairs, even with you in heels you stomped your way up the stairs like a champ, even if you did trip up a few times. You both fumbled with the keys, trying to find the right one and it took dropping them twice and a headbutt to get it right, but once inside, nothing was off limits anymore.

You dropped the keys to the floor, kicking your heels off in opposite directions as Brian did the same with his sneakers. He wasted no time in pulling you to him by the waist as he guided you back against the kitchen table. You two were already sweaty, eager messes as you shared as sloppy kiss with both your tongues fighting for dominance. He planted a few bites and kisses along your exposed collarbone as he hiked your leg up onto his hip.

"Right here?" You asked in a breathy tone between kisses.

He shrugged, wrapping his fingers over the top of the corset undoing the clasps than ran down the length of the front of it. "Wherever the mood strikes you, I don't care." He growled, ripping the corset open to expose your chest. His jaw went slack as he admired your bare torso and how curvacious you were. "Iisus Khristos.. Krasivaya." He breathed, cupping your breasts with his slender hands as he dropped his head, placing his heated mouth to them, running his tongue over your nipples.

" _Fuck me_." You groaned, running your hand through that soft, dirty blonde hair of his.

"Tell me when and where." He chuckled, tugging at a nipple with his teeth.

You moaned and pushed him back gently, you slinked around the side of him, sliding your pants down to your ankles before kicking them off in his direction. He caught them with one hand before throwing them behind himself. He stood there, speechless as he admired you, you were wearing nothing now except lacy, black underwear. He pulled his own shirt off and threw it at you.

You caught it and wrapped it around your neck like it was a feather boa, "Come fucking get me, Brenda." You growled before throwing the shirt back to him and darting off towards the bedroom.

He was hot on your trail as he came up behind you, wrapping his hands around your waist before pressing you down into the bed. His lips found yours once again as your arms and legs became entangled with one another. Your hands worked on unbuttoning his jeans, you could feel his cock straining against them. You slipped your hand inside, your fingers grasping around his impressive length as you massaged his shaft vigorously. He groaned against your lips at the feel as he bucked his hips into your hand.

You moaned, grinding your soaked slit against him, "Have your way with me, McCook." You purred, pumping your hand along his shaft faster.

He smirked and slid himself down the length of your body, his hand exploring every curve and dip of your physique before they came to rest on your breasts again. He bit and sucked at your skin, intent on leaving some marks. If you had allowed it, he probably would have gone for blood. He ran his tongue along your thigh, bringing a hand down to tangle it in your panties as he pulled them down. You ran your hands over your body and stopped just above your pubic bone as you let your hands lower themselves towards your entrance inch-by-inch.

You felt a pop on your hand and jerked your head up, narrowing your eyes at the pale blue ones that were peering up at you. "Who's fucking this pussy, mom?"

You sighed with a chuckle, "Ugh, you."

"Exactly, so keep your hands off of it." He stated, sticking his tongue out at you before lowering his head again, he bit into the fleshy part of your inner thigh, making you gasp. He let a long finger trail over your sex as it slid in between your slick folds. Your back arched slightly, thinking you couldn't take anymore of this; but before you could speak, his mouth was on your pussy like a suction cup as he sucked and lapped at your wetness. His tongue creating amazing sensations as he drew different patterns around your clit, you whimpered as your breathing started to get labored while his tongue worked tirelessly.

You grabbed onto his hair, jerking it to signal him to come back up to you. He hesitated momentarily as he flicked his tongue against your aching clit a few more times, until he finally returned to you. You kissed him again, tasting himself on your lips. "Ty vkus tak khorosho."

You grunted, wanting so desperately to know what he was saying, "You've got to fucking teach me to understand you."

"All in time, (Y/N)," He cooed, running a hand through your hair, "But, you can say _'yebat' menya'_." He smirked, pressing his lips down into your throat, opening his mouth wider to drag his teeth over it.

"Yebat' menya." You repeated back to him as seductively as your could, batting your eyelashes at him innocently.

He let out a slight grunt as he watched you, the hunger in his eyes growing. "Da, lyublyu," He nodded, obviously answering whatever he had asked you to say.

You spread your legs wider as he reached down to jerk his pants down enough to fully free his cock. You could feel his length teasing your entrance and clit as he paid attention to your breasts again, sucking and licking at your nipples while he inched his cock inside of you. You arched your body up into his and he wrapped his arms around you as he finally thrust inside of you.

You moaned loudly, the moment you had been waiting for was finally here. Though, you weren't sure how long you would last, because he had kept you on the edge of orgasm for most of the evening. "Fuck, baby," You whimpered, wrapping your legs around him tightly as he rolled his hips against you a few times in rapid succession, a groan escaping his lips a he buried his head in your neck to bite you again. You dug your nails into his back, making him slam into your pussy even harder all at once. Everything about this moment was ecstasy. His lips found yours again, the temperature in the room rose as you bodies melded into one.

You could feel your orgasm coming up fast, and you knew it was going to be intense, you could feel the knot in your stomach growing tighter and tighter until it was bound to unravel and leave you a sweaty, weak-in-the-knees mess in it's wake.

"I'm gonna cum soon," You gasped, wrapping yourself around him

"Do it," He grunted, "prikhodi za mnoy, detka."

And with that, he knew he had you right where he wanted you. You writhed beneath him, letting out a loud, exasperated cry as you felt your walls clench around his cock tightly. Your release soaking his dick as you grinded yourself back against him roughly. He dug his hand into the sheets as you rode out your own orgasm, but also making his come at a rapid pace.

"(Y/N)" he moaned out, his thrusts becoming erratic, "Fuck!" His whole body jerked up quickly as he pulled himself out of you. His jaw was slack as he panted and moaned, wrapping his hand around the head of his dick as he pumped it a few times, before he grunted loudly, dropping his head back as hot spurts of cum landed on your thigh.

His body was rigid for a moment, every muscle in his torso and arms flexed before he finally relaxed them again and collapsed back down into the bed beside of you.

"Gross." You joked, noting the mess he had made.

"Oh, come off it, Barbara. I'm a guy." He showed you his pearly whites.

You smirked and turned your head towards him, "Just for future reference, I'm on the pill."

"Thanks for telling me that earlier." He scoffed, cutting his eyes to you.

"My bad, mom." You chuckled. You nuzzled yourself into his chest feeling heavy lidded already, "One favor?"

"Hmm?"

"Get me a towel, please." You chewed your lip.

"I'll get a fucking shovel." He smiled, lifting himself off the bed, "Some cumslut you are," He winked.

You laughed, "Oh God, yeah. I just love waking up caked in dry jizz." You posed on the bed, showing off your leg.

He hissed with laughter and grabbed a towel out of the bathroom and placed it into your leg, "This was really nice, and I think we should have sexual intercourse again."

"Schedule an appointment," You smirked at him, wiping off your leg before throwing the towel in a pile with the rest of the dirty clothes you had accumulating for the week.

He flopped back down onto the bed beside you, "So, does this mean I get to sleep in the bed, or am I banished to the couch again, _mother_?" He said in the Maureen voice.

You giggled and pinched his cheek, "Yes, you get to sleep in the big bed now," You cooed in a baby voice. "Could have been the whole time, but I wasn't aware we were gonna fuck," You added after the fact.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around your waist, you nuzzled up to him again. You were intent on telling him how happy to were that he was here, but before the thought could form into words, you were both asleep.


End file.
